nuestro destino es juntos
by yaoi4ever.serranista
Summary: después de un año. Yami no soporta mas y quiere volver con Yugi antes de que lo olvide. Los dioses le dan la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo, como lo recibirá Yugi en su nueva vida?
1. anhelandote

**Bueno, no se cuantos fans de esta pareja abra pero no encontré muchos fics que me atrapen ni variedad de lo que me gustaría que pasara con la pareja Yami x Yugi asique lamentablemente para el que no le guste voy a tener que escribir. Todavía no termine ''inazuma princess'' pero me dio la necesidad de que halla mas historias de esta pareja que me encanta :3**

**Igual que Kai x Rei voy a tener que escribir mucho de ellos, esta historia ocurre después de terminar yu-gi-oh, en lo personal es el yu-gi-oh que mas me gusta, hasta GX lo tolere pero no me gustaron los otros, mi opinión es que esta muy explotado, hubieran sacado mas del yu-gi-oh original y listo :P.**

**Bueno, basta de ''criticas'' y acá va XD :**

* * *

CAPITULO 1: anhelándote.

Había pasado solo un año desde que el faraón Athem, o Yami como preferían llamarlo la mayoría, había recuperado sus recuerdos y descansaba en paz en el paraíso. pero para él todo su paz y felicidad se había quedado con su querido e inocente ángel, Yugi.

**En algún lugar donde descansan las almas (tipo dragon ball z XD) :**

Yami: . . . -miraba la eternidad del cielo, aburrido y nostálgico- Yugi. . .

Mana: oye! ^^ -grito llegando de repente asustando al otro..

Yami: que te dije de hacer eso? -.-#

Mana: buuuuu.. -.- por que siempre tan serio?

Yami: no soy serio, solo soy.. reservado.

Mana: claro que si, igual que todas las personas serias..

Yami: que quieres? -.-

Mana: te iba a enseñar lo que puedo hacer, pero olvídalo ¬¬

Yami: que tristeza. . -dijo irónicamente

Mana: lo es... podría mostrarte a tu amiguito de ojos grandes, pero no quieres ver mi magia, asique-

Yami: que?! ver a Yugi? -dijo incorporándose a su lado- sabes que estaba bromeando ^^

Mana: ¬¬ prefiero tu seriedad a tus falsas sonrisas -dijo sentándose en el suelo.

Yami: que vas a hacer? -dijo sentándose también.

Mana: solo mira atentamente. . -empezó a concentrar una pequeña luz entre sus manos y una bola de cristal apareció- ta-da! ^^

Yami: . . . es todo?

Mana: no! ahora solo debo concentrarme y a través de ella podrás ver lo que tu quieras?

Yami: a quien yo quiera. . . -dice recordando a Yugi.

Mana: si, también.

Yami: como aprendiste a hacer eso?

Mana: me lo enseño una adivina que me encontré hace poco, no es genial? ^^

Yami: valla, eres muy sociable. .

Mana: puedo enseñarte si quieres.

Yami: hmp, no soy un mago, no puedo llegar a ese nivel. .

Mana: de que hablas? -.- me refiero a ser sociable

Yami: ¬¬

Mana: no me veas asi! desde que llegaste no es como pensé que seria. .

Yami: a que te refieres?

Mana: bueno, se supone que todo esta resuelto pero. . tu. . te ves vacío. .

Yami: que? en que sentido?

Mana: dime. . acaso te enamoraste de alguien allá?

Yami: hee..? -se sonroja un poco- allá . . donde? -dice desviando la mirada

Mana: no te hagas! no tengo que ser mago o adivina para saberlo -.-

Yami: yo. . . -sonríe nostálgicamente- no importa ya. . . era algo imposible. .

Mana: es tu amigo igualito a ti?

Yami: Yugi. . . si. . que tontería, pensar que podría estar con él para siempre. .

Mana: quieres verlo por mi bola de cristal? ^^

Yami: podría hacerlo? -dice poniendo interés en el objeto.

Mana: claro tonto, a eso vine, mira..-empezó a concentrarse y decir unas extrañas palabras que no se entendían bien.

Yami: . . .- miraba atento la esfera que comenzaba a brillar de color celeste, el brillo seso y empezó a ver algo - ese es..

Mana: Yugi Mutou! -dijo al mismo tiempo que la esfera se puso totalmente blanca, y luego, como una neblina desapareciera empezaron a ver las primeras imágenes.

Yami: Yugi . . . -dijo conmovido mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro- tan solo ha pasado un año y se ve tan distinto. . .

Mana: valla. . ahora se parecen aun más -dijo al ver un Yugi un poco mas alto y con la mirada mas confiada pero aun un poco infantil.

Yami: su rostro sigue siendo el mismo, su mirada aun esta llena de bondad. . -decía enternecido y haciendo reír a Mana por su expresión-

Mana: °-° . . . . jajajajajajajajaja XD

Yami: que es tan gracioso ? ¬¬

Mana: pareces una chica enamorada! jajaja. . nunca te había visto asi! XD

Yami: ¬/¬ no es cierto! -dijo tratando de ignorarla y viendo de nuevo a Yugi.

Por lo que podía observar Yami, Yugi no solo estaba de su misma altura y tenia una mirada menos infantil, sino que su cuerpo estaba mas proporcionado, no era delgado como antes, podía observar ocultando un pequeño sonrojo que la parte posterior se había ''acentuado'' un poco, tenia piernas sexys y una cintura pequeña, se atrevía a decir que lo podía ver un poco afeminado o mas ''delicado'' que antes, sea como sea, a sus 18 años, no podía verse mejor. .

Mana: que tanto ves, pedófilo? -.-

Yami: no es asi! -dijo medio abochornado al darse cuenta que tenia razón.

Mana: si claro, no te creo el cuento del amor paternal o fraternal, pareces un lobo hambriento en medio de un rebaño.

Yami: de acuerdo! ya entendí, no lo digas asi, se oye mal. . ¬¬

Mana: valla narcisista terminaste siendo.. mira que enamorarte de alguien como tu. .-

Yami: cállate, que esta haciendo? o.o

Mana: oye. . se parece a. .

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ACTUAL MUNDO DE LOS VIVOS:

Yugi estaba en hermoso día esperando en una esquina cerca del museo, vestía unas botas cortas color purpura oscura con 3cm de taco negro , unos shorts de igual color, ajustados y de borde negro, un cinturón negro donde ponía su mazo de cartas y su celular, una remera musculosa negra que empezaba desde su ombligo y tenia escote en v, una ligera chaqueta tipo tres cuarta,de un purpura mas claro y botones plateados que traía desprendida, unas pulseras plateadas en una mano y en el otro brazo, su disco de duelo, una pulsera negra con tachas y traía las uñas ligeramente largas y pintadas del color de sus ojos.

Lo que dejo a Yami tan sorprendido fue que mientras estaba discutiendo con Mana, un auto muy moderno, descapotable, plateado y aparentemente muy costoso llego a recoger a Yugi, y quien iba conduciendo era nadie mas y nada menos que el gran Seto Kaiba vestido de forma bastante casual. Yugi se acerca al auto, le dice algo que el no logra entender, Kaiba le abre la puerta, Yugi sube y. . ante la gran sorpresa mesclada con desesperación de Yami, Yugi lo había saludado con un beso en la mejilla, se pone el cinturón, y el auto de Kaiba sale a una gran velocidad, quien sabe donde...

Mana: °-°. . .

Yami: . . . . -en ese momento mientras se veían a Seto manejando con sus lentes oscuros en una pose bastante ''genial'' con una mano en el volante y el otro brazo rodeando a Yugi, y este, con una tierna sonrisa como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, la transmisión se va. .

Mana: bueno . . ^^u eso es todo por hoy, que descanses. . -se disponía a irse.

Yami: a donde crees que vas? ¬¬

Mana: . . . -siente la mirada diabólica que tenia en ese momento sobre ella.

Yami: de verdad crees. . que vas a venir a mostrarme eso y yo me quedare tranquilo? -dice parándose empezando a caminar hacia ella.

Mana: . . . bueno . . que vas a hacer al respecto? ^^u

Yami: voy a volver -dijo decididamente.

Mana: que!? como!? eso es imposible! -dijo volteando a verlo.

Yami: nada es imposible. .

Mana: no es lo que dijiste hace un rato. . -.-

Yami: hace un rato no había visto eso . .

Mana: -.- que rayos fue lo que hice?

Yami: debes conocer algún método, tal vez Mahad . .

Mana: espera! aun si pudieras regresar, que pretendes?

Yami: yo. . no lo soporto, necesito a Yugi en mi vida. .

Mana: pero ya estas muerto. . . se que es duro pero, debes olvidarlo . .

Yami: me rehúso, quiero vivir una vida como yo quiera, con quien yo quiera. Si el destino nos puso a mi y a Yugi, debe ser por algo más...

Mana: es un amor prohibido? -dijo poniendo un rostro maravillado imaginando quien sabe que cosas.

Yami: totalmente prohibido -dijo con una sonrisa-

Mana: KYAAAA! te ayudare! no importa como! que romántico ! ^o^

Yami: gracias. . .

Asi ambos se fueron a buscar a Mahad que, al principio se rehusó, pero después de las suplicas de parte de ambos cedió y le explico a Athem lo que debía hacer para vivir nuevamente.

Yami: entonces. . . debo obtener el permiso de los dioses. .

Mahad: asi es, debes ir con un objetivo, si lo cumples en el tiempo limite que te concederán podrás quedarte, sino, no volverás a tener la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo.

Mana: aún estas a tiempo para retractarte. . .

Yami: no. . . debo hacerlo, aunque Yugi no me necesite en su vida, yo lo necesito a él, asique, debo intentarlo.

Dicho esto los tres fueron hasta donde se suponía estaba la gran puerta que solo los dioses podían abrir, Yami se inclino ante ella y después de un rato de pedir su invocación en lengua egipcia, todo se iluminó y se encontró flotando en la nada, no veía nada por la fuerte luz pero escucho de repente la voz de Ra.

Mana: Athem! Athem! -decía tratando de despertarlo-

Mahad: ya esta despertando.

Yami: . . . -abre sus ojos lentamente- que. . ?

Mana: hablaste con Ra? que te dijo?

Yami: hmp . . . -se sento en el suelo ocultando una sonrisa-

Mahad: no te cedió la oportunidad?

Mana: lo siento Athem. . ya encontraremos otra forma.

Yami: de que hablas? . . -se para- Yugi y yo. . nos veremos en 24 horas. . . -dijo sin ocultar su felicidad.

Mana: Kya! que bueno! -abraza a Yami- estoy tan feliz por ti!

Mahad: que fue lo que paso?

Yami: bueno, al parecer por los sucesos anteriores. . Ra cree que me merezco una oportunidad de vivir como quiera en recompensa.

Mahad: y cuanto tiempo te dieron?

Yami: ninguno, o mejor dicho todo, me regalara una vida nueva en la misa época y lugar que Yugi..

Mana: maravilloso! ^^ y cuando te iras?

Yami: en unas cuantas horas, mañana al mediodía podre ver a Yugi de nuevo . .

Mahad: me siento feliz por ti. . -dice poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Yami: gracias amigos, pensare en ustedes siempre. .

En ciudad Domino eran las 10 de la noche y Kaiba dejaba a Yugi frente a su hogar:

Yugi: adiós Seto-kun ^^

Kaiba: te llamare -dice viéndolo de forma seductora.

Yugi: eso espero ^^ -lo despide con una mano.

Kaiba: por cierto- dice poniendo en marcha el auto- no me ganaras siempre-le guiña el ojo y se va.

Yugi: hmp. . no te hagas el galán conmigo. . -dice divertido en voz baja mientras entra cuidadosamente a su casa.

Madre de Yugi: oye jovencito!

Yugi: -.- rayos

Madre de Yugi:te fuiste casi doce horas y ni me dijiste donde estabas.

Yugi: Kaiba me invito a salir ^^u

Madre de Yugi: en serio . . ?! que emoción! cuando lo traerás a casa? no lo dejes escapar! no te das cuenta de lo que significa?

Yugi: he? °-°

Madre de Yugi: tonto! si te casas con Seto no debes preocuparte por estudiar o tener un trabajo! ^o^

Yugi: que?! -casi se cae ante semejante idea de su madre- solo somos amigos!

Madre de Yugi: si claro ¬¬ los jóvenes de hoy en dia son tan inmaduros, no se preocupan por su futuro. .

Yugi: buenas noches -.-u -dijo subiendo a su cuarto.

Abuelo de Yugi: como te fue en tu cita con el millonario? ^^

Yugi: no es una cita ! -dijo poniéndose rojo y cerrando con fuerza la puerta de su habitación- hmp, que se creen, yo se con quien tener una relación, no tiene que ser un millonario.

Se tira a su cama y recuerda lo bien que lo paso con Seto.

FLASH BACK:

Ambos estaban dentro del auto mirando el atardecer.

Seto: Yugi. . -le toma las manos- se mi pareja . .

Yugi: . . . -empieza a reír- que gracioso Seto, no pensé que hacías ese tipo de bromas. .

Seto: no es un juego, cuantas veces debo decirte para que me tomes en serio. . que me gustas mucho. .

Yugi: Seto. .

Seto: no solo eres el mejor en los duelos, eres tan lindo y tierno, tienes un gran carácter aunque no parezca, no dejas de sorprenderme cada día Yugi. . te amo. . estoy obsesionado contigo. . quiero tenerte en mi vida. .

Yugi: Seto. . en serio? -le dice sonrojado ante sus palabras-

Seto: no me crees? - se acerca y lo besa un largo rato - que tal ahora?

Yugi: . . . me dejas pensarlo?

Seto: por supuesto. . . solo si me dejas besarte mientras piensas.. -dicho esto los dos se quedan besándose hasta que e oculta el sol.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Yugi: Kyaa! -empieza a patalear en su cama- por que hice eso?! a mi no me gusta Kaiba! o si?

Se queda pensativo un rato, la verdad Seto era atractivo, poderoso, millonario, le había dicho que lo amaba y sobre todo, se lo demostraba siempre. Su madre tenia razón, solo un tonto desaprovecharía esa oportunidad pero. . . no importa cuantas citas tuviera o con quien las tuviera. . simplemente no podía olvidarse de su faraón.

Yugi: Yami. . . -dijo acordándose de la ultima vez que lo vio- es tan injusto. . -suspiro

La verdad había estado muy triste hasta hace unos meses, aunque mostraba su humor normal, todas las noches rompía en llanto ante la rabia que le provocaba acordarse de él, como quisiera olvidarlo, poder estar con sus amigos, con un novio o con Seto sin que su recuerdo interfiriera, sino fuera por él tal vez le daría la oportunidad a Seto.

Esto ultimo le hizo pensar que realmente le gustaba Seto, solo que por culpa de los recuerdos de Yami no podía darse el lujo de sacarse la duda. Decidió tras pensarlo casi toda la noche que tenia que dar ese gran paso en su vida. mañana llegado el mediodía. se encontraría con Seto y aceptaría su propuesta sin poder imaginar todas las sorpresas que le esperaban mañana.

* * *

**BUENO. . esto como para una introducción, los otros van a ser mas largos. ¿Qué sorpresa se llevara yugi? ¿Qué pasara con kaiba? ¿Qué hará Yami al ver de nuevo a yugi? ¿Dónde están sus demás amigos? ¿competencia entre Yami y Seto? Mas o menos un resumen del próximo capitulo. Bye! :D**


	2. por que ahora?

**Estoy escribiendo dos al mismo tiempo asique recién ahora continúo. . Me siento mas inspirada hoy :D**

**Yaoi! escenas no lemon pero hare el intento en un futuro no muy lejano :O yeah :p (Hay Seto x Yugi y Yami x Yugi) Yugi esta cumpliendo mis fantasías.. XD**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: POR QUÉ AHORA?**

Amanece en ciudad Domino, Yugi se había levantado temprano para encargarse de la tienda de su abuelo que no podía moverse mucho por sus dolores de espalada.

**Abuelo: **Yugi! buen día pequeño, bueno, te has pegado un pequeñito estirón, menos mal. . .

**Yugi:** buen dia abuelo, me dices eso todos los días . .

**Abuelo:** aun así. . no eres muy alto que digamos, y no creas que crecerás mas que eso, después de todo ya tienes 18 años y después de esa edad nadie crece! -decía mientras una nube crecía sobre Yugi

**Yugi:** gracias por motivarme para empezar el día . . -le da un trago a su café-

**Abuelo:** lamento que pierdas tu tiempo de estudio en la tienda, apenas me sienta mejor te dejare de molestar. .

**Yugi:** no digas eso. . no es una molestia para mi, lo único que quiero ahora es que te mejores ^^

**Abuelo:** gracias Yugi . . -suena el teléfono- podrías atender?

**Yugi:** si ya voy. . -atiende- Residencia Muto. . quien habla?

-que decidiste?

**Yugi:** Kaiba?

-solo dime Seto. .

**Yugi:** disculpa Seto. . . te refieres a tu propuesta? la verdad no lo he pensado todavía. .

**Kaiba:** esta bien, sin presiones, debe ser muy desconcertante para ti que alguien como Seto Kaiba este interesado a pasar el resto de sus gloriosos días contigo. . .

**Yugi:** . . . -.-u claro, em. . . debo trabajar asique. .

**Kaiba:** trabajar? no estabas estudiando?

**Yugi:** si.. pero mi abuelo se lastimo la espalda asique debo quedarme hasta que mejore. .

**Kaiba:** Yugi. . . no deberías preocuparte por cosas como esas. . ni estudiar, ni trabajar. . si estas a mi lado vivirás como el rey que eres hasta el fin de nuestros días . . .

**Yugi:** Seto-kun . . . me apena que me digas esas cosas, pero yo prefiero lo sencillo y algo mas . . familiar.

**Kaiba:** de acuerdo, piénsalo, coméntaselo a tus padres, estarán de acuerdo conmigo. . o debería ir en persona?

**Yugi**: NO! . . . es decir. . no todavía, déjame pensarlo hoy. En serio tengo prisa, adiós! ^^ -cuelga

**Kaiba**: . . . . . -suspira y cuelga.

Yugi medio sonrojado toma lo que queda de su café y se va hacia la tienda.

**Abuelo:** cuando vendrá el joven Kaiba a cenar con nosotros? ^^

**Yugi:** estabas escuchando por la otra línea? ¬¬

**Abuelo:** no cambies el tema, porque no haces lo que dice? así vivirás tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones . .

**Yugi:** para eso no te duele la espalda -.-

**Abuelo:** oye al menos respóndeme algo!

**Yugi:** no te dejes llevar por las locuras de mi madre! -se va-

**Abuelo**: que chico. . .

Yugi una vez que llega la tienda, abre, barre un poco y luego se sienta adentro a esperar algún cliente. . . se queda un rato pensando en la propuesta de Seto, realmente cualquiera diría que esta loco por no aceptarlo y darían lo que fuera por su lugar, lo sabia bien, le había llegado a simpatizar mucho Seto pero algo en su corazón no lo había dejado avanzar, aunque sabia lo que era hacia como si no lo supiera ya que el mas mínimo recuerdo de eso le abría la herida mas profunda, desde aquel día todo se le había detenido, las cosas cambiaron mucho, aun no sabia si clasificarlo para bien o para mal. Positivamente su relación con Kaiba había dado un giro increíble, Rebeca estaba demasiado ocupada para fastidiarle, ahora tenia mas actitud que antes, su padre había estado con él mucho tiempo antes de viajar de vuelta y ahora gracias a las influencias de él, podía seguir la misma carrera que tenían su abuelo y su padre. . ni hablar de sus amigos, pero eso era algo positivo que se hacia negativo. . Tea gano en un concurso una beca para estudiar en Estados Unidos y no la veía hace un par de meses, Joey había recibido una herencia de su abuelo y se había ido a vivir con su hermana a unas horas de viaje de allí, Ryou había recibido una oferta como modelo que le fue muy exitosa pero hacían ya 4 meses que se había ido a Francia, Duke, desde que su negocio mejoro tanto esta tan ocupado como Seto y viva alrededor del mundo sin tiempo para algunas cosas, por parte de Mai no sabia nada de ella desde que se fue de viaje con un nuevo novio bastante adinerado, y por último Tristán estaba en otra ciudad trabajando con su padre en el mundo de la mecánica de motos y autos. . todo era feliz pero muy distinto. . se preguntaba si era el único que se había quedado en el pasado. .

-disculpa. . . -oyó una voz que lo saco de su nostalgia.

**Yugi:** si? que se te ofrece pequeño?

-tu eres Yugi verdad? -le pregunto un niño de unos 8 años

**Yugi:** si soy yo. . en que puedo ayudarte? ^^

-increíble! soy tu fan! me puedes dar tu autógrafo! -le dijo con ojos llenos de ilusión.

**Yugi:** claro. . ^^ dime tu nombre. . -saco una hoja en blanco y le firmo.

-muchas gracias! -sale corriendo de la tienda

**Yugi:** que adorable. . -dijo conmovido.

En eso se le vino un recuerdo a la mente, la razón por la que no podía avanzar como el resto, eso que no lo dejaba amar a otro, a querer volver al pasado, eso que reprimió tanto para no caer en ese estado tan deprimido, muchas imágenes se le vinieron de cuando el era como ese niño y las cosas que pasaron después, justo después que armo el rompecabezas. .

**FLASH BACK:**

La noche después que Yami recupero el alma de Yugi del oricalcos y derroto a Dartz, esa noche estaba tranquilo y podía dormir, todo había terminado y estaban juntos de nuevo. . Yugi se durmió rápidamente y al despertar se encontró dentro del rompecabezas como varias veces. . unos segundos después sintió su puerta abrirse. .

**Yugi:** Faraón. . -vio entrar a Yami que venia caminando directo hacia él- que pasa? por que esa cara.. ?

En ese momento no termino de hablar por la impresión. . Yami lo abrazaba fuertemente y sentía que un par de lagrimas cayeron por su hombro. .

**Yami**: perdóname. . estoy tan feliz. . -acaricia el cabello de Yugi-. . de tenerte conmigo otra vez. .

**Yugi**: Faraón. . . -se apena un poco por la cercanía- esta bien. . yo también estoy feliz de que estar aquí. . -dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

**Yami**: Yugi. . . solo esta vez . . . -decía mientras se sentaba en el suelo llevándose a Yugi con él- . . déjame tenerte así. . .

**Yugi:** así. . como? -pregunto son leve color en sus mejillas-

Yami no siguió hablando y una vez en el suelo, sentó a Yugi entre sus piernas mientras lo envolvía con sus brazos. . Yugi solo accedió, nunca se pensó estar así con Yami, o verlo exponer sus sentimientos de esa forma. . solo sabia que le agradaba sentirse rodeado y protegido por el afecto de esos brazos, la respiración relajada del Faraón sobre su cuello, las leves caricias en el cabello o en su avergonzado rostro de vez en cuando y toda la noche diciendo en voz baja cosas como . .-mi niño- -mi ángel- -luz de mi alma- . . que realmente no sabia si se las decía a él o solo pensaba en voz alta como si fuera una terapia después de esa separación tan dolorosa que tuvieron. .

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Se río por un momento, recordó las manos del Faraón, tan afectuosas, tan cálidas. . se abrazo el mismo ante sus pensamientos, hacia mucho que no pensaba en él. . la razón, era porque sentía su corazón quemarse, helarse, romperse o cualquier otra sensación dolorosa y horrible. . sin duda había descubierto la razón de su indecisión esos días, eso que quería reprimir, y lo había hecho un buen tiempo, era un veneno de efecto lento, la peor agonía de todas, la mayor frustración, el peor dolor al que ni uno físico se le comparaba. . . un amor no correspondido, aunque el faraón nunca lo supo, un amor frustrado, porque obviamente (pensaba él) no sentía lo mismo, un amor imposible, porque tanto el tiempo como las probabilidades estuvieron y estarán en su contra. . y en resumen, un corazón roto que se aferraba a un recuerdo, que prefería imaginar y sentir lo que nunca va a sentir que a seguir otro camino, ya sea por miedo o por capricho, aunque se esforzara a olvidarlo mientras el siga latiendo le recordara con un fuerte dolor que lo que quiso nunca será cumplido, es como si el corazón y la mente estuvieran en guerra dentro de él, como el hijo malcriado que quiere algo demasiado caro para que su madre pueda comprarlo y hace escandalosos berrinches que proporcionan fuertes migrañas. . esto solo era una metáfora, porque si ese fuera el caso seguro encontraría la solución. . paro de pensar en cosas innecesarias cuando se dio cuenta que hacia las cosas que mas odiaba.. llorar, recordar, sufrir, y lo peor de todo, pensar en él. . odiaba recordar cuanto lo amaba, pensar cuanto lo hubiera amado, imaginarse como lo haría, o peor . . preguntarle al tiempo y al destino por que le hizo algo tan cruel. . ? Sin dudas, su nuevo amor por Seto, su futuro tan perfecto, su carrera como mejor duelista, y el resto de su vida eran opacados por Él. .

Después de estos pensamientos se convenció finalmente de que lo que todos le decían era cierto, su abuelo, su madre, su padre, sus amigos, y hasta su conciencia. . Tenia una gran vida por delante y no debía dejar que eso algo así lo impida, no lo iba a reprimir mas, simplemente iba a vivir con eso, se conformaría con su vida y con el tiempo se iba a ir olvidando hasta que ya se olvide de lo que significa dolor. . definitivamente aceptaría la propuesta de Kaiba, solo esperaba hacer lo correcto y no tomar decisiones por despecho, pero si no intentaba algo, nunca iba a progresar. .

Secó sus lágrimas y tomó el teléfono, estaba decidido a llamarlo, pero antes de eso la tienda empezó a llenarse de clientes, cosa que era muy normal desde que se hizo famoso, y eso lo mantuvo demasiado ocupado durante la mañana.

**Mientras tanto en la oficina principal de la gran corporación Kaiba:**

**Seto: **Mokuba. . podrías desconectar el teléfono un rato? -decía mientras masajeaba sus cienes.

**Mokuba:** que pasa? te noto algo distraído. .

**Seto:** estoy bien. . estos idiotas me tienen cansado. .

**Mokuba:** acaso es la prensa?

**Seto:** si. . todos insisten en que halla un nuevo torneo. .

**Mokuba:** pero Yugi no esta muy motivado últimamente, hasta donde se, el me dijo que jugar le producía un dolor en su corazón. .

**Seto:** ahora que lo dices. . no me ha cedido ni un juego desde que su gemelo se fue. .

**Mokuba:** aun eres escéptico con todo eso? -.-u

**Seto:** nose de que hablas. .

**Mokuba:** claro. . .

**Seto:** de todas formas. . . eso no esta bien. Tendrá que ceder el título y para eso debe jugar una vez más. .

**Mok****uba:** tratándose de Yugi. . muchas veces mas. .

**Seto:** que irresponsable. . tendré que hablar con él respecto al tema.. -suena su celular- habla Kaiba, que quiere? -escucha durante unos segundos con su cara de neutralidad normal y luego corta sin responder-

**Mokuba:** eran ellos de vuelta?

**Seto:** algo asi. . .

**Mokuba:** sabes. . . escuche un rumor por ahí. .que podría se una de las causas de tantas llamadas de los medios. .

**Seto:** que? será otra de esas tonterías que soy un androide o que tengo esclavos trabajando en un sótano?

**Mokuba:** nop. . yo diría que es algo mas. . menos terrible. Depende si es verdad y como te lo tomes. .

**Seto:** hmn. . . chismes baratos que usan para vender revistas o subir ratings. . -bebe su café.

**Mokuba:** espero. . . porque si tienes un romance con Yugi y no me lo dijiste me sentiré ofendido. . -Kaiba escupe todo lo que hace un segundo estaba en su boca y empieza a toser.

**Seto:** que?! . . . -se para en su asiento, vuelve a llevar sus manos a sus cienes y se relaja volviendo a tener control de sus acciones y se sienta- de donde sacaron eso? . . . -dice con calmada pero con un tic en el ojo-

**Mokuba**: em. . . bueno, supuestamente ayer un periodista que paseaba con su novia los vio besándose exactamente en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora en que tu te quedaste de ver con Yugi. . -dijo con mirada acusadora.

**Seto:** . . . hay fotos de eso?

**Mokuba:** no. .

**Seto:** . . porque no es cierto!

**Mokuba:** hermano ¬¬

**Seto:** ¬¬

Suena el teléfono en medio del incomodo silencio. .

**Seto:** habla Kaiba. . . Yugi? . . .

**Mokuba: **mm... asique le diste tu numero de la línea privada, he?

**Seto:** cállate, no me dejas escuchar. .

**Mokuba:** perdón, te dejare a solas. . -se va riendo por lo bajo-

**Seto**: esta noche?. . . estoy ansioso por saber tu respuesta. . . nos vemos. -corta y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios- yo siempre tengo lo que quiero. . -susurra por lo bajo- después de todo. . -se para- soy multimillonario. . (engreído -.-)

CASA DE YUGI, 12:O5 PM:

Yugi cerro la tienda luego de una agitada mañana, pensó con una sonrisa inocente que al menos le producía ingresos a su abuelo, ya con un ánimos distinto y mas actitud decidió emprender camino hacia la cocina, tanto trabajo le había dado hambre.

Al llegar vio a su abuelo cocinando:

**Yugi:** que haces?! el doctor dijo que descanses. . -dijo bastante preocupado.

**Abuelo**: tranquilízate! si me estoy moviendo es porque me siento mucho mejor. . -dijo ignorando los reproches de Yugi

**Yugi:** deberías hacer lo que te dicen, que tal si te lastimas peor? -dijo en tono reprobatorio poniendo ambas manos sobre su cintura.

**Abuelo:** deja de sermonearme! yo soy el adulto aquí ¬¬

**Yugi:** primero, yo ya soy mayor de edad, segundo, ya no eres un adulto, eres un hombre mayor aunque te comportes como un rebelde, y tercero y último, si no te vas a tu habitación ahora mismo se lo voy a decir a mamá ¬¬

**Abuelo:** crees que me vas a asustar con eso?

**Yugi:** de acuerdo. . -saca su celular y comienza a marcar-

**Abuelo:** ¬¬u

**Yugi:** hola mama ? ^^

**Abuelo:** de acuerdo! me portare bien! T.T

**Yugi:** nada, solo quería decirte que traeré a Kaiba a cenar esta noche. . ^^

**Abuelo:** de verdad? o.o

**Yugi:** nos vemos. . -cuelga y se dirige a su abuelo- si, asi es. . .

**Abuelo:** al fin decidiste hacer lo correcto. .

**Yugi:** supongo. . .

**Abuelo**: tranquilo. . ya veras que no te arrepentirás. .

**Yugi:** si. . . ahora ve a descansar! -dijo señalando en dirección al sofá.

**Abuelo:** de acuerdo. . -.-u

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR:

Un avión venido desde Egipto se preparaba para aterrizar, en su interior un pasajero vestido totalmente de negro y con un peinado particular abría lentamente los ojos después de dormir un rato. . .

-Yugi. . . -pensó mientras escuchaba el anuncio de la azafata informando que pronto iban a aterrizar.

FLASH BACK:

**RA:** Te daré el regalo de la vida. . . algo que muy pocos tienen la oportunidad de volver a experimentar, pero tu al igual que esos pocos has tenido la mala suerte de no tener el destino que hubieses querido, y al ser tan importantes y especiales en recompensa te dejamos vivir otra vez. . con el destino que tu quieras. .

**Yami:** yo quiero volver junto a la persona que amo en la época actual, quiero vivir con el y tener una vida sencilla y feliz a su lado. .

**RA:** estas seguro? podría darte lo que tu quieras, podrías ser un gobernante, alguien importante en la época que tu quieras, además esa persona se separo de ti por una razón. era imposible que estén juntos. .

**Yami:** si el destino me esta dando esta oportunidad de nuevo. . entonces no es imposible. .

**RA:** como quieras. . pero recuerda, si esa persona se olvido de ti, aún tendrás la vida que te devolví y puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras. .

**Yami**: lo se, cuanto tiempo tardare?

**RA:** en unas horas, usare mi poder para acomodarte en la historia sin producir cambios importantes. . dime, que es lo que quieres ser?

**Yami:** solo quiero ser una persona normal, Yugi esta en una universidad donde estudia la historia de las culturas, el será un investigador y explorador como su padre y su abuelo.

**RA:** para entrelazar sus vidas, serás un estudiante de intercambio que venga desde Egipto, te quedaras allí hasta que decidas que hacer para continuar tu vida. . te regalare mas inteligencia de la que posees para destacarte y ponerte al nivel de esta época tan distinta a lo que conoces. . los mas inteligentes te envidiaran y recomendaran en cualquier universidad que vallas.

**Yami:** gracias. . .

FIN DEL FLASH BACK:

El avión aterriza a las 13:00 PM y Yami baja de él, una vez en el aeropuerto, con su equipaje en una mano y su carta de recomendación en la otra, toma un taxi y se dirige a la universidad. Aunque sabe que debería hacer muchas otras cosas primero quiere alcanzar la clase a tiempo para poder verlo otra vez. .

-Yugi . . . -suspira y se relaja durante el largo camino.

MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE YUGI:

**Abuelo:** solo tienes 10 minutos. . ! -grito desde el piso de abajo.

**Yugi:** descuida! -sale ya listo para irse- ya termine. . ! -sale corriendo en dirección a la puerta- deja de caminar por ahí! -reprocha su abuelo antes de irse azotando la puerta.

**Abuelo**: hmp! que atrevimiento! yo se cuidarme solo. .

Yugi corria a toda velocidad hasta que llego a la parada del autobús, normalmente este se iba sin esperarlo, pero desde que paso de ser Yugi Muto a ''Yugi Muto, rey de los duelos'', este se paraba a esperarlo a veces hasta 5 minutos para que el llegara, se lamentaba por eso y sentía culpa pero era una buena ventaja. .

**Yugi:** gracias. . ! ^^ -dice subiendo a la conductora

**Conductora:** no hay de que bombón ! -le dice haciéndolo sonrojar

Después de unos 10 minutos de viaje, Yugi baja corriendo, se despide con una mano de la conductora y se dirige rápidamente a su aula .

**Yugi:** al menos no perderé esta clase hoy. . -pensaba en voz alta mientras entraba rápidamente antes que el profesor y se dirigía a su lugar.

**Profesor:** otra vez. . a tiempo, señor Muto. . -le dice con una agria y fuerte mirada.

**Yugi:** que bueno no? ^^u

**Profesor:** bueno. . . -dice acercándose a su escritorio dejando caer los pesados libros sobre él, asustando y callando a quienes segundos atrás se comentaban cosas en voz baja- bueno. . . depende en que sentido lo diga .. -dijo viéndolo devuelta haciendo tragar saliva a Yugi.

**Yugi:** en que otro sentido podría ser . . ? ^^u

**Profesor:** veamos. . . -dice parándose en medio del salón para que todos escuchen- bueno seria, para un estudiante que sus padres realmente se esforzaron para pagar este prestigioso lugar. . . bueno seria para quienes detienen el tiempo de alguna forma para poder trabajar, para pagar su cuota, alimentarse, tener los materiales y aun así, ser buenos estudiantes. . . bueno para quienes llegaron a este lugar con gran esfuerzo y tienen muchas dificultades para mantenerse aquí. . . -termina de decir después de haber elevado tanto la voz y se acerca a Yugi- para ellos. . . que bueno que llegaron a tiempo, porque seria muy injusto no?

**Yugi:** . . . . -lo mira nervioso por su mirada.

**Profesor:** pero para un estudiante con privilegios, hijos de. . . con amigos de. . . con ''popularidad'' injusta que la sociedad valoriza tanto por algo que no es un gran mérito en la vida. . -suspira- no. . . no es bueno. . . seria mas bien, una burla ante los ojos de estas pobres almas. . no cree?

**Yugi**: . . . .

**Profesor:** eso pensé. . . -va camino a su escritorio.

**Yugi:** ''yo no soy asi . . . aunque entre fácilmente porque tengo familiares que se recibieron y mi padre se lleva bien con el director. . mis exámenes fueron excelentes en lo que va del año y soy un buen alumno. . no tiene porque tratarme de esa manera. . pero si respondo a sus acusaciones. . ' '

**Profesor:** señor Muto! -dice sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

**Yugi:** ha. . .si?

**Profesor:** hmp. . . -dice negando con la cabeza- no se en que esta pensando, pero si es tan importante, le invito a retirarse de la clase. .

**Yugi:** no. . lo siento, no volverá a pasar. .

**Profesor:** como decía. . . hoy vendrá un alumno de intercambio a estudiar con nosotros, sus estudios son financiados por los mas importantes científicos y demás gente de status importante por su inteligencia desde Egipto, lugar donde todos querrán ir algún dia, se supone que vendría mañana pero al parecer tenia prisa por venir a esta tan importante clase como los son todas en esta academia. . sean amables con él y aprendan lo mas que puedan. . -dice dirigiéndose a la puerta-

En ese momento no solo Yugi estaba muy interesado, todos tenían gran curiosidad, por alguna extraña razón Yugi empezó a sentir inquietud y ansiedad, era algo mas que curiosidad, una idea que le pareció tonta se cruzo por su cabeza, cerro sus ojos tratando de recapacitar, -no seas tonto, eso es imposible, ya quedamos en que eso quedo atrás'' se auto reprochó mentalmente y escucho la voz del profesor. . aun así su corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente, sentía su alma estremecerse, una energía que le erizaba la piel se hizo presente pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, también sintió el temor de ser engañado por sus propios pensamientos ridículos.

**Profesor:** es un gusto tener a un estudiante de tu calibre entre nosotros, esperamos que aprendas mas y quedes satisfecho. . también, que podamos aprender algo de ti. .

-no es para tanto. .

En ese momento sintió como si el corazón se pusiera helado y dejara de latir. . . abrió grandemente sus ojos y veía sus rodillas, conocía esa voz, pero no se atrevía a mirar, y si su mente lo engañaba como tantas otras veces?

**Profesor:** por favor, preséntate y comenzaremos. .

-si. . . mi nombre es Yami Atemu, vengo de Egipto a esta prestigiosa academia con la intención de aprender mas, espero que nos llevemos bien. .

**Yugi:** . . . . -levanto la vista y se quedó congelado al verlo ahí- esto es. . . -sintió la mirada del otro sobre sus ojos- una maldita broma. . -se levanto, tomo sus cosas y se fue dejando a todos incrédulos.

**Yami:** . . . -se quedo un poco preocupado ya que no se esperaba esa reacción.

**Profesor:** no te preocupes por ese chico. . en lo personal creo que es un problema. . . -Yami sale tras él- oye a donde vas tu también?! -no le responde y desaparece de su vista- hmp. . debe ser otro privilegiado. .

Yugi corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, sentía sus lagrimas desprenderse al viento, no sabia si estaba teniendo otra vez alucinaciones, si su mente le estaba jugando en contra por el cambio que intentaba darle a su vida, ¿se había vuelto loco? ¿por que ahora que por fin estaba tranquilo esa persona aparecía? ¿seria una prueba o una coincidencia?

A medida que mas calles avanzaba salió de sus pensamientos y sintió los pasos detrás de él, no quería mirar atrás, solo correr hasta ya no escuchar nada. .

**Yami:** YUGII ! -gritaba medio exasperado.

Llegaron a un callejón sin salida y Yugi quedo a espaldas de él, ambos respiraban muy agitados después de la pequeña carrera.

Yugi sentía temblar su cuerpo con cada paso que se acercaba, tenia miedo de que no fuera real, o de que lo fuera y asi recordaría todos los días su frustrado amor. Yami estaba a unos pasos de él, su mano se estaba acercando a su hombro pero antes de hacer contacto se volvió violentamente y le arrojo con su bolso dejando libre en el viento todas las hojas y apuntes que había dentro.

Yami estaba sorprendido, a medida que retiraba los brazos que había puesto instintivamente frente a su rostro podía ver como en la lenta lluvia de hojas se asomaba el rostro de Yugi, lo miraba con ojos llenos de frustración, dolor, ira. . pero al mismo tiempo una gran ansiedad, como examinándolo para deducir si realmente estaba allí. No sabia que pensar, que sentimientos tenia ahora? no podía identificar si lo que quería Yugi era gritarle y golpearlo o abrazarlo y llorar como lo hacia normalmente. . podría jurar que ambos...

Yugi no sabia que hacer, su cara era como una gran exposición de todas las emociones humanas, ni siquiera podía pensar, ya lo había hecho demasiado. Solo podía ser. . . dejo escapar unas lagrimas cargadas de un sentimiento bipolar y lentamente acerco su mano hacia el faraón que estaba en frente suyo, este lo miraba con la cara llena de preguntas, incertidumbre y sorpresas, como si tratara de averiguar en que pensaba, si tan solo el también lo supiera. . . las puntas de sus dedos temblaron un poco al estar un centímetro de él, el miedo había vuelto y temía ahora que esa imagen se esfumara. Que hacia? ignorarlo y seguir su camino solo como demostró que estaba preparado un tiempo atrás? o retroceder y ser su protegido de nuevo? un feliz y muy falso protegido que elegiría ser una sombra con tal de estar cerca de él. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, cualquiera que elija era mortal. No podía huir de la espada y una enorme pared no lo dejaba escapar, no encontraba forma de romperla o evadirla. Y si caminaba hacia adelante su corazón seria atravesado. Tendría una muerte lenta y dolorosa provocada por el ''sentir'' tanto físico como emocionalmente.

Yami se preocupo al ver la cara congelada de Yugi, como si el tiempo se le detuvo alrededor, decidió dar el paso y tomo suavemente la mano de Yugi, empezando por acariciar tiernamente sus dedos con los suyos haciéndolo reaccionar, y una vez que tuvo su atención le dedico una tierna sonrisa a esa cara hecha un desastre de emociones.

**Yami**: Yugi -dijo mientras terminaba de entrelazar su mano

**Yugi:** . . . . -volvió a su plan de ya no pensar y solo ser- YAMI! -grito con lagrimas mientras se avanzaba sobre él casi tirándolo al suelo-

**Yami:** no llores. . . -le toma el mentón y seca sus lagrimas mientras le dedica una enternecida sonrisa- te prometo que nunca mas estarás triste. . mientras yo este aquí. .

**Yugi:** Yami. . . -en ese momento casi mágico que sus miradas se cruzaron, después de que libero las mitad de sus emociones, faltaba la otra mitad- IDOTA! -grito asustando a Yami y haciendo eco en toda la cuadra.

**Yami:** Yu-Yugi. . que te ocu..-es callado por una bofetada de parte de Yugi.

**Yugi:** COMO TE ATREVES?! POR QUE AHORA?! NO VES QUE QUERIA OLVIDARME DE TI?! NO SABES LO INFELIZ QUE ME HACES AL IR Y VENIR COMO SE TE DA LA GANA?!

**Yami:** . . . -lo miraba sorprendido y lleno de culpa mientras cubría con su mano su mejilla golpeada, el ver a Yugi n ese estado que nunca imagino le hacia sentir lo peor del mundo - yo . . .

**Yugi:** CALLATE! NO SABES NADA! POR QUE VOLVISTE?! . . . -empieza a sollozar y empieza a perder la voz- no ves . . ? que trato de ser feliz. . ? -cae sobre sus rodillas- por que ahora?. . . por que no antes cuando pasaba noches llorando por tu culpa. . .?

**Yami:** Yugi. . . -oficialmente sus alma se había hecho pedazos en ese momento- perdóname. . . -le suplicaba lleno de angustia mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

**Yugi:** por que ahora que me había decidido a olvidarte ?

**Yami:** porque te necesito . . -le dijo casi en un susurro mientras le ponía sus manos sobre los hombros.

**Yugi:** que. . ? -levanto la mirada lentamente.

**Yami:** te he observado Yugi. . . te he extrañado tanto. . . el paraíso no lo es para mi si tu no estas conmigo . . . - acaricia su rostro- volví para que estemos juntos siempre. .

**Yugi:** tu . . . - su corazón se acelero mientras sentía sus mejillas arder- eso suena muy egoísta. . . -dijo tratando de fingir enojo mientras desviaba la mirada.

**Yami:** lo es. . . - vuelve a tomar su mentón y junta sus miradas de nuevo- pero no me importa, ahora que tengo una nueva vida, tengo derecho a usarla como quiera. .

**Yugi:** tonto. . . -dice volviendo a sonrojarse.

**Yami:** hmp . . . -se para y ayuda a Yugi a incorporarse- la verdad. . . estoy algo decepcionado..

**Yugi**: por que? . . . esperabas una fiesta de bienvenida? -dijo sarcásticamente mientras recogía su bolso.

**Yami**: no una fiesta. . pero si una bienvenida de tu parte .. -dijo viéndolo de reojo.

**Yugi:** por que? ya no es como antes, no es necesario que estemos juntos. .

**Yami:** valla. . . -se gira y queda de frente con él- eso me duele mas que cualquier otra cosa que me hallan hecho en mi larga existencia. .

**Yugi:** . . . -estaba dispuesto a irse pero lo detiene por el brazo.

**Yami**: Yugi. . . por que me tratas asi?

**Yugi:** como que por que?! te lo acabo de gritar hace un momento! -le grito encarándolo de nuevo.

**Yami:** lo siento, no me alcanzaran todas las vidas que me regalen para disculparme, ni perdonarme tampoco. . . Yugi -se acerca a él quedando de menos de 10 centímetros- solo vine por ti, perdóname y déjame seguir a tu lado aunque no lo merezca. . . dame la oportunidad de recompensarte todo lo que te he hecho. . sabes que lo ultimo que querría en l mundo es acerté sentir mal. . .

**Yugi:** entonces. . . -se da vuelta- por que viniste exactamente?

**Yami:** solo quiero estar contigo. . . no es el momento para decirlo aun . . pero, aunque no tenga derecho, dame la oportunidad. .

**Yugi:** Yami. . . -lo mira y siente un poco mal por la forma en que se comporto, el ahora ex-faraón era sincero y tenia razón- lo siento. . por descargar tanta rabia contigo. . . -lo abraza y hunde el rostro en su cuello- no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy. .

**Yami**: menos mal. . . -corresponde el abrazo- hace un minuto pensé que ibas a matarme. .

**Yugi**: ya cállate. . -se sonroja-

**Yami:** Yugi. . . cuanto has crecido. . . -dice mientras le acaricia cariñosamente la espalda

**Yugi:** si. . . tu no has cambiado mucho. .

**Yami**: es que sino no me reconocerías. .

**Yugi:** yo también tengo muchas preguntas para ti. .

**Yami:** lo que quieras. . -besa su frente- ya nos pondremos al tanto. .

**Yugi:** es cierto. . . -se separa y lo mira habiendo recuperado el humor que recordaba Yami- donde vives ahora?

**Yami**: ha. . . aun no me he registrado. . apenas llegue hace un rato. . y corrí hasta la clase para verte de nuevo . . -se sonroja un poco y desvía la mirada-

**Yugi:** Yami. . . -se siente feliz y lo abraza nuevamente de improvisto- vivirás conmigo, como antes. .

**Yami:** pero. . no quiero ser una molestia. . .

**Yugi:** no lo eres, vamos. . -le toma de la mano y empiezan a caminar- mi abuelo se alegrara de verte, también los demás cuando se enteren de que volviste. .

**Yami:** es cierto. . no había pensado en los otros. .

**Yugi:** en serio viniste solo por mi? ^^

**Yami:** por supuesto mi niño. . .

**Yugi:** no termino de comprender por que. . nuestro destino juntos termino aquella vez.

**Yami:** si estoy aquí es por que recién comienza, no crees?

**Yugi:** tienes razón. . . -dijo aferrándose mas al brazo de Yami haciéndolo sonrojar un poco. . .

* * *

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO. . Ya tengo pensado el tercero pero primero tengo que escribir para otra que también esta pendiente, las voy turnando :P Kaiba vs Yami pero no en un duelo XD Yugi juega a dos puntas? o.O claro que noo! eso creen algunos. **

**Nos leemos, Bye!**


	3. Sentir

**Si no empiezo ahora y me desvelo escribiendo no continuo más, mucho que estudiar. . . el derecho es intenso :P (ojala pudiera detener el tiempo)**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Sentir.**

Kaiba termino su trabajo más rápido de lo normal, tenía muchas cosas personales que resolver, normalmente eso nunca pasaba desde que estaba con su hermano, pero desde que dejo inconscientemente a Yugi entrar en su vida ese último año se había sentido de forma casi indescriptible. . . ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Flash Back:

Hace ya tiempo atrás,algo nuevo en su frío corazón empezó a quemar su orgullo, aunque el resto del mundo no notaba este gran cambio, el lo sintió hasta doler y casi enloquecer al no querer aceptar el necesitar de aquello que consideraba estúpido, problemático, innecesario y la máxima representación de la debilidad y la inseguridad que podía sacar lo peor, lo más vergonzoso, lo más ridículo, lo más inesperado de alguien, eso que te dejaba expuesto en tantos sentidos, te vuelve vulnerable, con una palabra te destroza como la peor enfermedad sin cura, súper dolorosa que te hace agonizar como menos que un animal patético, a veces sin necesariamente escuchar o ver algo, simplemente dejar que tu mente te diga lo que no quisieras, malinterpretar o dudar, desconfiar y llevarte a ser lo más despreciable que pudiste haber imaginado por los demonios de los celos, la envidia, la impotencia, la frustración, el despecho o el peor de todos, el rechazo. Realmente le costó reconocerlo,estaba poseído por lo que lo llevaría a tantas circunstancias poco agradables. . . amor.

Se espantó tanto esa vez, pensó en ir a un psicólogo, pero como era de esperar de él salió adelante, ¿cómo?, fácil, al aceptar sus sentimientos cuando esa tarde, ya al borde de la locura pensó en ese entonces, vio a Yugi caminando por el puente que estaba sobre el lago que reflejaba la luz del atardecer invadiendo todo con luz en diferentes tonos de rosa y rojo, se veía como un ángel, un ángel que parecía caminar sobre el borde que separa el cielo de la tierra, que giraba su rostro lentamente hacia él para lanzar accidentalmente a su corazón y todo su cuerpo ese hechizo que paralizaba al mar, detenía el tiempo y lo hacia flotar en la profundidad violeta de sus ojos hipnóticos, ojos que resplandecían más que las grande y lejanas estrellas, que dejaban en vergüenza a las constelaciones más brillantes, que humillaban la pureza de la pálida nieve que juró sentir derritiéndose en sus hombros, que impactaron más fuerte que el shock eléctrico que sintió recorrer toda su columna vertebral al asegurar que un rayo había caído sobre el para sacudir su mundo.

Casi ni se dio cuenta de que sus pies lo habían llevado allí hasta que fue demasiado tarde, su corazón podría escucharse desde cuadras e ir más rápido que sus lujosos autos deportivos, ¿cómo podía alguien tener tal poder? el poder de controlar tu cuerpo sin pensarlo, de atarte a una cruz invisible con cadenas de fuego que solo queman por dentro, de hacer de tu mente y tu cabeza un desastre, de desnudarte sin quitarte la ropa, de hacerte volver el tiempo atrás y hacerte sentir como si fueras un niño indefenso que no sabe nada...

En ese momento, al escuchar esa voz, al ver esa sonrisa que en conjunto formaban el combo más maravilloso del mundo, pudo sentir lo que pensó que ya había logrado, estar completo. Eso solo lo hace pensar; ¿por qué temer a este sentimiento? si me da lo que no sabia que me faltaba. . . ¿por qué no intentarlo? si yo puedo hacerlo todo. . . ¿por qué ocultarlo? si no hay remedio,ya es un hecho que estoy totalmente poseído por un demonio con cara de ángel, el diablo me da la mano para cerrar un trato, me da la sensación de la perfección y la felicidad a cambio de mi alma que es mi orgullo. . . ceder. . . ¿no es tan difícil o si?.

Cierra el trato con una sonrisa nunca antes vista en él que le dedica por primera vez a alguien. Sinceridad, ternura, emoción. . . amor. Eso es lo que obtuvo a cambio, también la habilidad de comprender a esa persona, por eso pudo reconocer la tristeza y angustia que ocultaba tras toda esa amabilidad, por eso fue que pudo hablar, escuchar, abrazar, contener y crear lazos con esa persona.

Ahora que el ''trato'' estaba hecho tendría que cargar con todas esas consecuencias del amor, las responsabilidades, las angustias, con el ''todo'' que implica sentir. Una de sus mas inquietantes consecuencias, el tener que esperar y lidiar con las ganas del ''contacto'' que lo haría sentir tan perfecto y finalmente completo y poderoso. ¿quién diría que algún día iba a ansiar sentir la piel de alguien?...

Fin del Flash Back.

Kaiba subió a su auto, miró su reloj que marcaba las 17:00hs y antes de encender el motor sacó su celular para llamar a Yugi pero este ni le respondía asique decidió ir a buscarlo directamente, ya no podía esperar verlo. Después de un largo suspiro cargado de emociones, al fin se puso en marcha y decidió pasar antes por un par de lugares para hacer algunos preparativos para lo que tenía en mente, con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y confianza aceleró y se perdió en el horizonte.

Mientras tanto, misma hora, distinto lugar, en el sofá de su sala para ser más exactos, Yugi, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, se aferraba al brazo de Yami quien se encontraba algo apenado ante tal cercanía con su ''pequeño niño'' según él. En la habitación solo se escuchaba el ruido de una ignorada película mientras en silencio, los corazones de ambos latían en un ritmo lleno de paz, nostalgia y felicidad.

Yugi sentía ganas de llorar, pero ahora que estaba feliz no podía hacer tal cosa, estaba perdido en un mundo de éxtasis sintiendo como latía el corazón de su querido ex-faraón, dejaba descansar el rostro sobre su pecho mientras con ambos brazos se aferraba a Yami como teniendo miedo de que fuera a desaparecer de nuevo.

Yami: Yugi. . . -le habló suavemente al oído sacándolo de su mundo- no me aprietes tan fuerte, no me voy a ir a ningún lado. . . -le dedica una tierna sonrisa.

Yugi: lo siento. . . -lo suelta y lo mira a los ojos- es que aún no puedo terminar de procesar esto. . .

Yami: entonces es mejor que te acostumbres... -toma el rostro de Yugi entre sus manos- porque no voy a dejarte aunque el mundo se ponga en contra.

Yugi: Yami...-se sonroja-

Yami: ¿sabes?... quisiera decirte algo, que debí haber hecho antes.

Yugi: dime...-pone sus manos sobre las de Yami que aun estaban en sus mejillas- ¿qué es?

Yami: Yugi... yo volví aquí... porque quiero que sepas que yo... yo te...-su voz tiembla un poco-

Abuelo: ¡oh Dios! ¡ya estoy viendo doble de nuevo!

Yugi: ¡abuelo vete de aquí! -dice incorporándose de repente muy sonrojado.

Abuelo: ¿Qué forma de hablarle a tu abuelo es esa? -desvía si mirada al ''Yugi'' que seguía en el sillón.

Yami: hola... em... ¿se acuerda de mi? -dice un poco incómodo.

Abuelo: no lo se... no eres el primer imitador de Yugi que veo, pero reconozco que lo haces muy bien...

Yami: no, no... yo soy...-Yugi lo interrumpe.

Yugi: un fan mío, seguro no lo recuerdas...-decía mientras movía nerviosamente las manos.

Abuelo: ¿insinúas que estoy muy viejo para recordarlo?

Yugi: ve a descansar, aún no estas curado -dijo empujándolo hasta su respectiva habitación y cerro la puerta-

Yami: ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué no le dijiste?

Yugi: bueno... no creo que sea el momento.

Yami: bueno, pero si quieres que me quede en tu casa tendrá que enterarse tarde o temprano.

Yugi: lo se, lo se... ¿escuchas eso?

Yami: creo que viene de tu bolso.

Yugi: ¡es mi celular! que descuidado... -dice corriendo para atenderlo-

Yami: hmp... sigue siendo tan adorable... -lo observaba desde el sofá.

Yugi: hola Seto-kun, acabo de ver tus mensajes, lo siento, estaba un poco distraído y olvide que ibas a llamarme-se va a otra habitación dejando solo a Yami-

Yami: oye... esta bien, te espero aquí...-dijo irónicamente- hmp, ¿desde cuando se lleva tan bien con Kaiba? debo averiguar eso...-pensó en voz alta mientras veía sobre una repisa una foto de Yugi junto a Seto, eso no le gustaba nada.

-¡Yugi! ¡ya llegué! tuve una idea fantástica a la que no puedes negarte...-dijo acercándose a Yami

Yami:...'rayos, es la madre de Yugi, ¿ahora que hago? ¿cómo explicarle?' -pensó mientras la miraba sintiéndose un poco intimidado por la energía de la mujer.

Madre: ¿qué?, ¿no piensas responderme?, ¿por qué esa cara tan seria?, ¿acaso tuviste un mal día?

Yugi: ¡mamá! ¿Qué haces? -dijo asomándose de la otra habitación con el celular en la mano.

Madre: ¡Kyaaaa! ¡es mi peor pesadilla! -se espanto mientras los miraba a ambos examinándolos.

Yugi: mamá no grites, estoy al teléfono, luego te cuento...

Madre: ¿es Kaiba-kun? ¡pásamelo! -dijo quitándole el celular y corriendo a encerrarse en el baño.

Yugi: ¡no mamá! ¿Qué crees que haces? -decía tratando de abrir la puerta pero era inútil.

Yami: ¿ella siempre es así? -preguntó medio tentado a reírse de la situación.

Yugi: es de lo peor, es demasiado entrometida, desde que salgo con Seto-kun no deja de molestarme...-decía con una mueca de fastidio mientras recordaba otras situaciones.

Yami: ¿qué? -dijo abriendo sus ojos en grande-

Yugi: lo que escuchas, se porta como una adolecente.

Yami: no eso...-se para y mira a Yugi con un semblante serio- ¿sales con Kaiba? ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Yugi: em... yo... -miro al suelo algo avergonzado- un poco...

Yami: ¿a qué te refieres con un poco? -dijo un poco molesto.

Yugi: no quiero hablar de eso ahora... es complicado, y ahora que estas aquí lo será mas aún...

Yami: ¿a que viene eso? -le preguntó sin ocultar su molestia.

Yugi: tranquilo, ¿Qué te pasa?

Yami: Yugi... yo-la madre sale del baño-

Madre: ¡es genial! Yugi...-lo mira seriamente- tuve una charla muy seria con Seto-kun sobre sus intenciones contigo, y quedamos en que vendría a cenar hoy para aclarar ciertas cosas...-le decía muy entusiasmada-

Yugi: ¡¿qué?! -se horrorizó ante la idea de Yami y Seto en la misma mesa con él en medio.

Yami: ... -se perdió en sus sentimientos atormentados por los celos, envidia y rabia-

Madre: por cierto, ¿Quién es este chico? se parece mucho a ti... seguro es otro de tus fans ¿no?

Yugi: bueno...

Yami: así es, derecho, dio la casualidad que estamos en la misma clase -dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, tragándose su frustración-

Yugi: si... viene de Egipto, ¿se puede quedar con nosotros? -dijo con una sonrisa que compraría medio mundo.

Madre: por supuesto, me da confianza por alguna razón -gira hacia Yami- gracias por cuidar de Yugi, siéntete bienvenido.

Yami: muchas gracias...

Madre: ahora, iré a hacer una lista de cosas que quiero que me traigan par la cena -se va a la cocina-

Yugi: Rayos -suspira- es demasiado entrometida.

Yami: Yugi, ¿Cuál es tu relación con Kaiba?

Yugi: ¿a que viene eso tan de repente?

Yami: solo dime... parece que me he perdido de mucho...

Yugi: no tienes idea, bueno... no estoy seguro, supongo que... ¿amigos con derecho? -pensaba en voz alta con un rostro inocente.

Yami: ¿cómo dices? -preguntó con un tic en el ojo al mismo tiempo que sintió un balde de agua fría encima-

Yugi: nose... luego te cuento, es complicado.

Madre:¡ tomen esto y vuelvan rápido!, ¡tengo mucho que hacer! -dijo entrando de repente.

Yugi: ¿no quieres que te ayude?

Madre: no, tu preocúpate por verte bien.

Yugi: ¡mamá! -se sonroja-

Madre: por cierto, no me dijiste tu nombre... -dice viendo a Yami.

Yami: disculpe... soy Yami Atemu. -dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

Madre: oh, Yami entonces, bueno, dime señora Muto.

Yami: de acuerdo -dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Yugi: ¿a qué hora llegará Seto?

Madre: a las 20:00hs ¡apúrate! -dijo medio empujándolos a ambos fuera de la casa y cerrando la puerta-

Yami: tu madre me cae bien -le dijo sonriendo-

Yugi: espera a conocerla un poco más, te darán ganas de mudarte...

Yami: lo haré, si tu vienes conmigo... -Yugi se sonroja-

Yugi: em... vamos antes que se haga mas tarde... -empieza a caminar-

Yami: hmp...-sonríe ante la timidez de Yugi y comienza a seguirlo-

Después de ir callados todo el camino, Yugi apenado por la forma en que lo mira Yami, y Yami muy entretenido viendo a Yugi y sus distintas reacciones y gestos, llegan a la casa con las cosas, las dejan en la mesa y suben al cuarto de Yugi.

Yami: hace tiempo no estaba aquí... -mirando el lugar con nostalgia.

Yugi: no ha cambiado.

Yami: así es...-ve sobre el escritorio de Yugi la caja donde guardaba las piezas del rompecabezas.

Yugi: puedes acomodar tu ropa aquí, tengo suficiente espacio...¿Yami?

Yami: que nostalgia. . . -dice acariciando la caja-

Yugi: si... -se para junto a él- ahora pongo dulces ahí... -levanta la tapa para enseñarle- ¿quieres uno? -le dice con su rostro angelical.

Yami: no gracias -ríe un poco-

Yugi: ¿qué pasa? -lo mira confundido.

Yami: nada... es que me causas mucha ternura, es todo.

Yugi: yo no soy tierno, además, ahora soy tan alto como tu. . . -dijo con una chispa se orgullo en sus ojos.

Yami: es cierto... antes solo eras tierno, ahora eres tierno y más... -lo recorre con la mirada de arriba a abajo con un gesto pensativo- sensual -le dice con una mirada sugerente haciéndolo sonrojar violentamente.

Yugi: ¡no digas esas cosas tan raras! ¡que pasa contigo! nunca me imagine decirte algo asi... -dice medio indignado dándole la espalda.

Yami: es un cumplido. . . -dirige su mirada al trasero de Yugi- también tienes mas curvas -le susurra y pasa a su lado para empezar a desempacar sus cosas.

Yugi: ¡pues porque salgo a correr! -le dice aún muy sonrojado.

Yami: que bien, te ves muy lindo. . . -dice tranquilamente de espaldas a Yugi mientras acomoda sus cosas-

Yugi: hmp... te devolvería el cumplido pero tu estas exactamente igual. . .

Yami: em... ¿gracias? -lo mira un poco ofendido-

Yugi: no te lo tomes mal...

Yami: por cierto.. ¿Qué paso con nuestros amigos?

Yugi: por dónde empiezo...bueno, Joey esta en una ciudad no muy lejos de aquí con su hermana.

Yami: ¿a si, por qué?

Yugi: bueno, decidió que era lo mejor para ellos ya que su padre se fue con una mujer no sabe a dónde, y su madre esta muy depresiva porque su esposo actual había fallecido en un accidente de moto.

Yami: Yugi... eso es horrible. -dijo un poco sorprendido.

Yugi: pero es la verdad... descuida el está bien, hablamos a menudo.

Yami: ¿y que hay de Tristán?

Yugi: hace lo que le gusta, se dedica a las motocicletas con un pariente fuera de la ciudad.

Yami: ¿entonces todos se han ido? supongo que Tea pudo ir a América a estudiar danza.

Yugi: Así es, también Mai se fue hace un tiempo y no la he visto, igual Duke y Ryo, mira esto.-le lanza una revista-

Yami: ¿Qué rayos?. . . ¿acaso tiene su propia revista?

Yugi: es modelo ahora, esta en Paris en este momento.

Yami: interesante... -tira la revista aún lado.

Yugi: cuando les diga que volviste seguro vendrán a verte -dice muy sonriente

Yami: por ahora, no quiero molestarlos, mientras este aquí contigo estoy conforme -dice sentándose a su lado en la cama.

Yugi: he... si, ¿ya acomodaste tus cosas? -dice poniéndose nervioso.

Yami: Yugi... -acaricia su mejilla- lo que te decía hoy... es que yo...

Madre: ¡Yugi! ya casi son las ocho, baja para recibir al joven Kaiba -dijo entrando de repente.

Yugi: ¿¡podrías tocar antes de entrar!?

Madre: podría -cierra y baja las escaleras.

Yami: mejor ve... no quieres que Kaiba espere... -dijo recostándose.

Yugi: ¿tu no vienes?

Yami: no creo que sea buena idea...

Yugi: tendrá que verte tarde o temprano, ven conmigo por favor -dice tomando su mano

Yami: Yugi... sabes que no puedo resistirme a tu mirada...

Ambos bajan y Yami ayuda a poner la mesa a la madre de Yugi mientras su abuelo esperaba sentado.

Yami: Yugi...-dice entrando al comedor y dejando una bandeja sobre la mesa- ¿Qué le dirás a Kaiba?

Yugi: bueno... lo mismo que a mi madre...

Yami: si, supongo que tienes razón...

Yugi: es muy escéptico, asique...-suena el timbre- debe ser él... -va hacia la puerta.

Abuelo: oye Yami... ¿Qué no nos hemos visto antes?

Madre: claro que no, el viene de Egipto, es que se parece mucho a Yugi, eso es todo.

Yami: así es... -dijo viendo de reojo hacia la puerta.

Yugi abre la puerta y se sonroja un poco al ver a un apuesto y elegante Kaiba vestido de camisa negra semi-abierta, pantalón negro, zapatos negro-azulados de marca italiana y un elegante saco azul oscuro. Ni hablar de las hermosas flores que le traía.

Yugi: Seto-kun... te ves bien.

Seto: toma...-le entrega las flores- son rosas violetas, como tus hermosos ojos...

Yugi: ¿eso es posible? -dice mirándolas un poco intrigado.

Seto: bueno, puedo hacerlas violetas pero tal vez exageré al decir como tus ojos...-toma su mano y la besa- porque no tienen comparación.

Yugi: Seto-kun...- se sonroja- pasa, te estábamos esperando.

Seto: gracias, con permiso, espero haber sido puntual.

Yugi: Seto ya esta aquí -dice al entrar-

Madre: ay... es un placer-dice caminando encantada hacia Seto- soy la señora Muto, pero puedes decirme mamá.

Yugi: ¡madre! -le grita avergonzado desde la otra habitación mientras pone las flores en agua.

Seto: es un placer...-se queda viendo al ''segundo Yugi''- em...¿tu eres?

Yugi: ¡es mi amigo! -dice entrando antes de que Yami diga algo- esta estudiando en mi salón.

Yami: soy Yami Atemu -se para y le extiende la mano con una mirada retadora- un placer.

Seto: Seto Kaiba -dice muy serio devolviendo su saludo- un gusto... -sus miradas sacan chispa.

Madre: em... siéntense ya, la comida esta deliciosa...-ríe nerviosamente-

Seto: con permiso -

Se sienta al lado de Yugi dedicándole una mirada que solo le mostraba a el, Yugi le devuelve la sonrisa bajo la recelosa mirada de Yami que se sienta en la punta del lao de Yugi. En la otra punta del lado de Seto se sienta el abuelo y estos dos últimos cruzan miradas.

Seto:...

Abuelo:...

Seto: sin rencores.

Abuelo: creo que te conozco de algún lado...

Yugi: mi abuelo últimamente esta teniendo problemas con la memoria -le dice sonriendo nerviosamente a Kaiba.

Seto: espero que no sea nada grave.

Madre: bien, sírvanse todos. -dijo con ya todo sobre la mesa.

Pasaron casi una hora en que Seto tuvo que responder todas las preguntas que le hacia la madre de Yugi una tras otra, Yami solo comía en silencio y veía de reojo a Yugi. Yugi se limitaba a reír un poco y llamarle la atención a su madre para que no hiciera preguntas inadecuadas.

Yugi: madre... ¿no crees que son demasiadas preguntas por hoy?

Madre: lo siento, es que debo saber todo acerca de mis posibles futuros yernos...

Yugi: ¡madre!

Madre: no te apenes, bien...-cruzo miradas con Yami- es cierto, tu también podrías ser un candidato importante asique te preguntare.

Yugi y Seto: ¡¿que?!

Yami: em... si usted quiere...-ríe para sus adentros ante la reacción de Kaiba.

Madre: es cierto, yo los vi hoy en la habitación muy juntos... ¿Qué era lo que hacías?

Yami: yo...-no se esperaba eso- solo quería decirle algo a Yugi...

Madre: mmm... ¿Qué edad tienes?

Yami:. . . -pensó un momento, no podía decirle la verdad- 19 años recién cumplidos.

Madre: o ya veo, igual que Seto.

Seto: hmp, por cierto, ¿desde cuando se conocen Yugi y tu?

Yami: nos conocimos hace un par de años, hoy nos reencontramos por casualidad y me ofreció quedarme en su casa, ¿verdad Yugi? -le pregunto con una sonrisa ''aparentemente'' amigable-

Yugi: em, si pero...

Seto: no deberías meter a un extraño a tu casa...

Yami: yo no soy ningún extraño, lo conozco mejor que nadie...-decía manteniendo su ''sonrisa''

Seto: lo dudo...

Yugi: em, Seto.

Seto: ¿por qué te pareces tanto a él? ¿acaso eres su fan?

Yami: no lo se, simplemente nos parecemos, en cuanto a si soy su fan, soy mas que eso. me encanta Yugi y lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Seto: ¿acaso eres un demente?

Yugi: ya basta Yami, ¿Qué te dije de hacer esas bromas? -decía un poco nervioso.

Yami: solo jugaba, no te vallas a enojar.

Seto: hmp... pues menos mal para ti.

Yami: ¿es una amenaza? -dijo poniendo una mirada filosa.

Seto: tómalo como quieras, no digas después que no lo viste venir.

Yugi: ¡ya basta! -dijo incorporándose y viéndolos a ambos-

Madre: que envidia, un millonario apuesto y poderoso y un estudiante de intercambio muy inteligente con futuro prometedor pelean por mi hijo. . .

Seto: ¿acaso a ti te gusta Yugi?

Yami: eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Yugi: ¡basta ya!

Madre: ¡es como una novela BL! -decía imaginando quien sabe que cosas-

Abuelo: ZzZzZZzz...-casi cae de la silla-

Mientras Yugi esta con sus ganas de que se lo trague la tierra , Yami y Seto están intentando matarse entre ellos con la mirada, y su madre que miraba encantada la escena decidió acompañar al abuelo a su habitación antes que caiga dormido. La tención en el aire podría cortarse con una cuchara hasta que el celular de Kaiba empezó a sonar.

Seto: disculpa Yugi...-se levanta y se retira para hablar-

Yugi: ¡Yami! -lo mira enojado

Yami: ¿que? yo no hice nada.

Yugi: no seas infantil, ¿desde cuando te comportas de esa forma?

Yami: ¡yo no soy infantil! -se cruza de brazos.

Yugi: no puedo creerlo...-pone una mano en su frente.

Seto: Yugi... -entra de nuevo- lo siento, debo irme ahora.

Yugi: perdona, ¿lo pasaste mal? -dice un poco preocupado

Seto: no es eso, además no es tu culpa -dice viendo a Yami de reojo- surgió un tema bastante complicado con la empresa, debo estar mañana en china.

Yugi: ¿esta todo en orden?

Seto: si, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Yugi: te acompaño a la puerta...-ambos se van mientras Yami los sigue sin que se den cuenta.

Seto: estaré aquí enseguida, ten cuidado con ese tipo... no me agrada...

Yugi: descuida, es una buena persona.

Seto: si tu dices... -se inclina y le da un beso en los labios tomándolo por sorpresa- luego hablaremos de esto.

Yugi: si... adiós -dice un poco apenado.

Seto se va después guiñarle un ojo y Yugi queda un rato parado en la puerta viendo la dirección en que se fue...

Yami: ¿no vas a entrar? -dice a sus espaldas- ya es tarde.

Yugi: si, vamos...

Ambos entran callados, Yami con un gesto de molestia empezó a recoger las cosas de la mesa mientras Yugi lo miraba preocupado, se preguntaba cómo se tomaría la ''relación'' que tenia con Kaiba, si tan solo supiera que prefería que fuera él quien le robe besos y llevara flores...

Madre: ¿Dónde esta Kaiba? no me digas que tuvo que irse...-dijo entrando de repente buscando a Seto con la mirada.

Yugi: si, tuvo algo que hacer...-empezó a llevar los platos a la cocina.

Madre: pobre, es un joven ocupado, pero bueno, lo invitaremos otro día.

Yami: Yugi y yo nos encargaremos de esto.

Madre: no es necesario, no puedo ponerte a limpiar en tu primera noche

Yami: no diga eso, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Madre: que joven tan caballero, bien, en ese caso me iré a descansar.

Yami: buenas noches.

Madre: buenas noches, no se vallan a desvelar -le dice en tono maternal y luego se va escaleras arriba.

Yugi: Yami...-se asoma desde la puerta- hay algo que debo decirte respecto a Kaiba...

Yami: creo que ya vi suficiente...

Yugi: acaso, ¿estas enojado?

Yami: no...-pasa a su lado- solo estoy triste -dice en voz baja.

Yugi: lamento no habértelo dicho, no creí que te importara tanto, además, aunque Seto haga esas cosas, la verdad yo no tenia intención de corresponderle hasta hoy...

Yami: ¿hoy? , que desafortunado entonces...-decía de espaldas a Yugi mientras comenzaba a lavar para ocultar su rostro triste.

Yugi: iba a hacerlo, pero... luego volví a cambiar de decisión.

Yami: ¿por qué será eso? -dijo tratando de hacerse el desinteresado.

Yugi: porqué... así como Seto lucha porque su amor sea correspondido... yo decidí hacer lo mismo.

Yami: ¿a quién? -dice girando su rostro sin preocuparse por ocultar su curiosidad.

Yugi: perdón... no puedo decirlo todavía-le dedica una tierna sonrisa y se para su lado para comenzar a lavar también.

Yami: ah... ya veo, esta bien, no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres. -decía fingiendo sonreír aunque por dentro sintió ganas de lanzar el plato por la ventana.

Yugi: créeme, serás el primero en saberlo... -reía ante la cara un poco ofendida de Yami, sabía que aunque diga eso estaba pensando otra cosa, lo conocía demasiado bien.

Yami: ¿de que te ríes? -decía aún con el ceño fruncido.

Yugi: tu...-cierra el grifo del agua- ¿estas celoso? -le pregunta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Yami: eh... ¿qué? ¿quién? -dice ocultando su sonrojo.

Yugi: te conozco, estas molesto por algo.

Yami: claro que no, ¿por que tendría que estar molesto? -dice mientras se seca las manos.

Yugi: entonces, ¿por qué esa cara? -lo miraba fijamente como queriendo leer su mente.

Yami: déjame...-desvió la mirada.

Yugi: hm... tonto. -rio divertido y se fue camino a su habitación.

Yami: no me digas tonto -empezó a caminar tras él.

Después de subir las escaleras y llegar al cuarto de Yugi, Yami se sienta en la silla de su escritorio y vuelve a ver esa molesta fotografía de Kaiba y Yugi juntos en frente suyo, resopla como si fuera un caballo y pone el pequeño marco boca bajo para dejar de pensar en eso. ¿había llegado tarde? ¿Qué haría si su Yugi no lo quería? lo peor de todo era que ese terco de Kaiba no se lo iba a dejar fácil, ¿quién se creía para robarle el primer beso a su pequeño ángel?, eso le hizo pensar en el comportamiento nuevo de Kaiba, ¿Qué rayos había pasado para que ellos dos llegaran en tan poco tiempo a tener ese tipo de relación tan íntima?, le incomodaba pensar que tal vez no era la primera vez que se besaban, ¿hasta dónde habrán llegado?, tal vez Yugi ahora quería más a Kaiba que a él, esta idea lo llenaba de rabia, ni hablar que encima de todo Yugi había dicho que aunque ya no iba a llevar la relación más lejos, aparentemente estaba enamorado de otra persona, ¿no será la insoportable de Tea?, como le fastidiaba acordarse de ella, cierto que era una buena amiga, pero a veces era demasiado empalagosa con Yugi según recordaba, también recordó a la pequeña rubia insoportable, Yugi no le habló de ella, seguro estaba lejos al igual que Tea, mejor para él, ambas serían una molestia. En resumen, ya no tenía la confianza con la que llegó hace horas atrás, de hecho, tenía ganas de destrozar la mayoría de las cosas de esa habitación para desquitar su frustración, empezando por esa odiosa foto.

Levantó la vista al techo, que recuerdos tenía, no había cambiado nada, la verdad le daba nostalgia y felicidad al mismo tiempo, ahora que no estaba en el rompecabezas tenía la oportunidad de sentir a Yugi, tocar su rostro, sus manos, su cabello, y ojalá un poco más si le daba la oportunidad, eso le llevó una media siniestra idea que le hizo reprocharse solo por ser tan pervertido.

Yugi salió del baño con una bata y miró un poco intrigado a Yami que tenía una expresión un poco extraña que no había visto antes, le divirtió un poco y recordó la forma en que lo había celado hoy, eso le daba esperanza y ponía de buen humor, uno que hace mucho no tenia, se preguntaba cómo le explicaría a Seto todo esto, ¿Qué sería de él después que lo rechace?, se sintió un poco mal y cambió de nuevo su rostro, era la primera vez que Seto se mostraba así en su vida, la verdad nunca lo espero de él, solo deseaba que esto no lo desaliente y dejara de creer en el amor como casi había hecho él, todo dependía de la respuesta que le diera Yami, después de todo, si las cosas no salían como quería, tendría el amor de Seto asegurado. Se reprochó por pensar de esa forma egoísta pero creía merecer un poco de atención extra después de todo lo que había pasado, en realidad, ¿por qué no poner a prueba los celos del ex-faraón? necesitaba analizar cuidadosamente el por qué de sus molestias cuando estaba con Seto. Estaba decidido...

Yugi: Yami... -dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ya termine, puedes entrar a bañarte tu...

Yami: ah, si... -dijo parándose y entrando al baño-

Yugi empezó a buscar su ropa de dormir, encontró junto a sus cosas las de Yami, ¿cómo habrá sido en realidad su regreso?, lo que le intrigaba más que nada era dónde había conseguido esa ropa tan bonita, ¿los dioses te conceden cosas así?, sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos tontos y sacó lo que buscaba.

Yugi: tendremos que dormir juntos -pensó en voz alta viendo la cama sus espaldas- que pena... -dijo sonrojándose y sonriendo- bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? -después de esto dejó caer su bata tras de él quedando totalmente desnudo.

Yami: Yugi, ¿dónde esta tu...? -se quedó totalmente inmóvil tratando de ordenarle a su cuerpo que se moviera, o por lo menos a sus ojos que se cerraran para tener algo de dignidad -lo siento, olvídalo.- dijo volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Yugi: eh... -esta tratando de procesar, estaba ahí parado sin moverse con la prenda que se estaba por poner hace un segundo, ¿acaso Yami acababa de verlo? - que vergüenza... -dijo en un murmullo poniéndose rojo al instante.

Yami estaba en el baño tratando de bajar, en varios sentidos, su temperatura. Pensó, ¿realmente estoy tan necesitado para semejante reacción solo por ver ese firme, pequeño y adorable... ¡basta! estos pensamientos no me ayudan. La verdad se sentía un pedófilo y degenerado pero, ahora supuestamente tenía casi la misma edad, hablando de cuerpos claro, asique se retractó de lo último.

Después de calmarse y poder al fin comenzar a tomar un baño, pasaron unos 40 minutos y salió del baño con solo una toalla atada a la cintura.

Yugi: menos mal, pensé que te habías ido por el desagüe...-levantó la mirada y volvió a sonrojarse al ver al sexy Yami-

Yami: ja-ja que gracioso -dijo mientras empezaba a buscar algo que ponerse.

Yugi: por cierto... -dijo tratando de no verlo- no te molesta compartir la cama, ¿verdad?

Yami: ¿contigo? -lo miró y sonrío- para nada... -la verdad era que no pero,tal vez, podría ser un poco difícil en algún sentido, sobre todo si se le empezaban a cruzar ciertas ideas-

Yugi: menos mal, porque no sabría donde meterte sino... -río nerviosamente sintiéndose un poco torpe y nervioso-

Yami: descuida, no se lo contare a Kaiba asique puedes quedarte tranquilo -dijo en forma de broma aunque le molestaba pensarlo.

Yugi: no digas eso, lo haces sonar como si estuviera haciendo algo malo...

Yami: es broma...-empezó a vestirse sin importarle que Yugi lo estuviera viendo.

Yugi: ¡oye! -dijo volteando la vista avergonzado-

Yami: ¿qué? no me digas que te da pena... -dijo terminando de vestirse.

Yugi: ¿y qué si así fuera?

Yami: nada, me parecería irónico porque anteriormente te había visto desnudo todo el tiempo... perdona, no lo volveré a hacer a menos que me des tu consentimiento -le dijo con una sonrisa que ocultaba la malicia en sus palabras a un Yugi totalmente avergonzado.

Yugi: ¡¿qué?! -dijo ocultándose luego bajo las sábanas.

Yami: perdón... -se sube a la cama y empieza a gatear hasta Yugi- no te avergüences...

Yugi: ¿Cómo no hacerlo después de lo que me acabas de decir? ¿acaso no sabes lo que es la privacidad? -le decía medio histérico desde abajo de las sábanas.

Yami: no te enojes por favor...-decía sonriendo divertido por la adorable actitud de Yugi-

Yugi: ya vamos a dormir... -dijo sentándose aun sonrojado y apaga la luz.

Yami: aún puedo ver el calor en tu mejillas...

Yugi: deja de molestarme, tonto -dijo medio enfadado.

Yami: oye, que actitud tan fea, no te recordaba tan agresivo... -dijo recostándose bien a su lado.

Yugi: no lo soy...pero me avergüenzas.

Yami: perdón...-sonríe en la oscuridad mientras abraza a Yugi por la espalda para acomodarse mejor.

Yugi: Yami... -se voltea- ¿recuerdas... cuando me pediste que te dejara abrazarme?

Yami: ah... -ahora era él el avergonzado- si, ¿por qué?

Yugi: bueno, se siente muy diferente.

Yami: ¿en qué sentido?

Yugi: es que... tu cuerpo se siente, real.

Yami: hmp, es porque tengo uno propio ahora...-pasa una mano por sus cabellos- ya que lo dices, me gustaría que me vuelvas a conceder esa petición...

Yugi: ¿cuál? -pregunta inocentemente

Yami: lo que te pedí esa noche... Yugi-le susurra al oído- ¿me dejarías sentir tu cuerpo un rato?

Yugi: ¡¿ qué dices ?! -dijo sentándose de repente y riendo nerviosamente- te has vuelto muy chistoso ¿sabes?

Yami: disculpa si no me expresé bien... -lo toma del brazo y lo acuesta de nuevo junto a él- sonó muy mal, quise decir que me dejes abrazarte como esa noche que me recordaste...

Yugi: oh... y ¿por qué? ¿acaso estas triste o...?

Yami: nada de eso, estoy feliz, y como tu dijiste, ahora siento las cosas reales con mi nuevo cuerpo, por eso... quiero sentir el contacto con tu piel realmente...

Yugi: yo... nose... me da mucha pena...

Yami: por favor, no sabes lo mucho que ansié esto...

Yugi: ¿por qué?

Yami: porque te extrañaba y ... te quiero -sonríe aunque no pueden verse.

Yugi: Yami...-su corazón empieza a acelerarse- yo también te quiero... y te extrañe mucho...-lo abraza y esconde su rostro en el cuello de Yami.

Yami: Yugi... ¿puedo?

Yugi: si... pero ya estoy abrazándote, ¿qué quieres hacer exactamente?

Yami: voltéate...

Yugi: em... de acuerdo -dice algo confuso.

En ese momento empieza a sentir como un brazo pasa por debajo suyo, lo toma por el pecho y lo pega a él ,descansa su cabeza junto a la suya pegando sus mejillas, Yugi tomo entre sus manos la mano que tenía Yami ahora sobre su pecho. Se sentía muy agradable hasta que empezó a ponerse nervioso cuando sintió la otra mano que se metió debajo de su ropa y acariciaba su barriga, luego su cintura, luego su espalda y lentamente recorría todos esos lugares, sino fuera por la luz apagada no podría ocultar su rostro encendido de calor. Después de unos minutos, se relajó un poco disfrutando las caricias, estaba quedándose dormido cuando abrió los ojos de sorpresa al sentir esa mano rozando sus pezones, si antes estaba avergonzado no quería verse ahora, Yami depositó un tierno beso en su cuello y le susurró -mi niño- haciéndolo ahogar un pequeño grito de una mescla de vergüenza, horror y placer. Decidió ignorarlo, obviamente no iba a hacerle nada fuera de lugar, ¿verdad?, no tuvo tiempo de responderse porque sintió como la mano bajaba ahora a sus piernas, acariciando sus muslos y apretándolos un poco, así empezó otro largo recorrido de ida y vuelta desde sus piernas, pasando por su cintura, daba una vuelta sobre su abdomen, seguía por el pecho donde se detenía un rato, rozaba ya no tan accidentalmente sus pezones y volvía a bajar, así una y otra vez mientras de vez en cuando su cuello recibía un beso y su oído unas dulces palabras como -te quiero- -mi pequeño- o -mi niño-.

Después media hora de caricias que ya estaban sacando los ''efectos secundarios'' en ambos, a Yami se le fue la mano un poco, y cuando subía por la pierna de Yugi de nuevo, inconscientemente acaricio su trasero haciendo a Yugi gemir, ese sonido lo trajo de nuevo al mundo real y se percato: uno, lo que acababa de hacer. Dos: lo que acababa de escuchar, y 3, la reacción de su cuerpo al escuchar eso después de tanto franeleo. Asique automáticamente se levanto de la cama y su instinto lo llevó, a pesar de la oscuridad, a encontrar el baño donde podría resolver sus ''problemas'', dejando atrás a Yugi muy sonrojado e incrédulo con una mano sobre la boca después de sorprenderse a si mismo por emitir tal sonido, no se encontraba en una situación muy distinta a la del ex-faraón, pero como no era tan pervertido como el otro pudo calmarse antes de que este volviera después de un rato.

Yami miró a Yugi que aparentemente estaba dormido, realmente se sentía estúpido por no poder controlarse, su mano lo traicionó, se la cortaría si no fuera porque la necesitaba. Se acostó al lado de Yugi, esta vez dándole la espalda por las dudas, y después de un rato de insultarse mentalmente y pensar, qué le diría a Yugi si le preguntaba algo, se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá el otro, el promedio de cada cuanto subo un capitulo es de 20 días, asique tengan paciencia, como dije antes estoy escribiendo dos al mismo tiempo.**

**En el próximo ¿qué le va a decir Yugi a Yami?. ¿Qué pasa con Seto?... Ambos son unos pervertido que quiere destrozar la inocencia de Yugi y profanar su cuerpo.**

**Nos leemos después, Bye!**


	4. ¿que hago?

**Empiezo a escribir, al fin subí el otro, no me gusta demorarme pero bueno... ¿que se le va a hacer? Es difícil tener vida social, estudiar y escribir al mismo tiempo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: ¿Qué hago?**

Había pasado una noche larga e incomoda, aunque fue casi soñada por un momento, justamente era ese 'casi' lo que casi arruina su elaborado plan, bueno, si es que tuviera un plan, eso lo llevo a pensar ¿qué seguía ahora?. Había hecho lo que quería, había vuelto y estaba de nuevo al lado de Yugi pero... había ciertos inconvenientes con los que se había topado sorpresivamente, en primer lugar, ¿qué rayos se cree Kaiba?, ¿es que para todo le iba a dar problemas? y lo peor de todo era que Yugi no ponía mucha objeción ante tales actos, ¿no será que le gusta? si era así todo estaba perdido, o tal vez no, lo que había pasado en la noche le daba esperanzas, después de todo Yugi no opuso resistencia a sus caricias y besos, si no fuera porque el mismo se detuvo quien sabe en que hubiera terminado, tal vez le correspondería o lo echaría a dormir a la calle. Ahora que Kaiba había tenido una salida de último momento era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer algún movimiento, no tan osado como el último, para 'atrapar' a Yugi. Eso lo llevo a pensar una estrategia, primero y entes que nada tenia que averiguar quién es esa persona en quien tiene interés Yugi. Esa información le sería útil para identificar a sus verdaderos rivales y actuar en contra de ellos, sin violencia por supuesto, pero podía hacerlos mantener su distancia. Segundo, una vez completa la primera fase, empezar a hacer su lazo con Yugi más unido e intimo, tanto que él no quiera estar lejos de él ni prefiera estar con otra persona. El problema era ¿cómo hacer eso?, no se imaginaba una forma de hacerse más unido a él como ahora (en realidad sí pero ese viene después). Bueno, y la última parte sería hacer alguna prueba para comprobar los resultados, hacerlo sentir celos o que lo extrañe, en ese reencuentro sería el momento perfecto para decirle que lo amaba.

Situación imaginaria en la mente de Yami:

Escenario: playa extensa, un atardecer como en las películas, con algunas nubes rosas y el sol iluminando apenas.

Música de fondo: violín demasiado dramático.

Estaban frente a frente, ahora que tenían la misma estatura podían verse a los ojos sin tener que bajar o levantar la vista, Yami con un rostro neutro y cruzado de brazos. Yugi se abrazaba a sí mismo, tenía la mirada triste y con gruesas lágrimas cayendo entre medio de ambos.

Yugi: Yami...-se sonroja notoriamente- ¡¿por qué te fuiste?! -silencio entre ambos.

Yami: Yugi...-lo mira sin cambiar su expresión- ¿por qué te enfadas tanto?

Yugi: ¿¡cómo que por qué?!, te fuiste sin decírmelo y me dejaste solo todo el día... ¿Qué no ves que te necesito?-baja la mirada al piso.

Yami: ¿en serio?...-desvía su mirada hacia el mar- pensé que te irías con Kaiba...

Yugi: no me importa Kaiba... lo único que quiero...-empieza a sollozar.

Yami: ¿qué? -lo mira de nuevo-

Yugi: yo quiero... -levanta la mirada y lo mira muy sonrojado- a Yami-kun...

Yami: Yugi...-lo abraza y las olas azotan fuerte y dramáticamente detrás de ellos mientras la música se intensifica- yo siempre estaré a tu lado...

Yugi: entonces ¿por qué te fuiste con ella?

Yami: no es nada para mi... lo hice porque pensé que no me querías...

Yugi: tonto... después de todo lo que pasamos ¿cómo no podría quererte...?

Yami: Yugi...te amo -vuelven a azotar las olas de fondo y todas las aves que había cerca de ellos salen volando-

Yugi: oh... Yami -sus rostros empiezan a acercarse mientras la música dramatiza más- yo también te amo.

Mientras se besan apasionadamente, el sol termina de ocultarse y millones de estrellas empiezan a brillar iluminando la escena, algunos peces empiezan a saltar y las luciérnagas los rodean dando por finalizada la música, empezando ahora una mas lenta y romántica mientras ellos corren por la orilla y ríen felizmente.

Fin de la escena imaginaria.

Yugi bajaba las escaleras después de tomar un baño, traía una toalla en la cabeza terminando de secarse su cabello, dio un bostezo y al pasar por el living se quedó medio impresionado al ver la cara de Yami, era una expresión tan extraña, como la de un niño comiendo dulces por primera vez, arqueo una ceja al ver que estaba totalmente quieto en esa posición, desvío la mirada hacia donde la tenía Yami y vio que en la televisión estaban dando una de las típicas películas románticas de los enamorados corriendo en la playa.

Yugi: No sabia que le gustaban esas cosas...-siguió su camino conteniendo su risa.

Yami: mmm... -salió de sus pensamientos y se levantó del sillón y miro la hora- Yugi debe estar por levantarse...

Todavía con la sonrisita tonta en su cara se dirigió a la cocina con la intención de prepararle el desayuno a su pequeño, al entra no se percato de que Yugi estaba sentado ahí y se dirigió directamente a la nevera.

Yami: ¿qué era lo que comía Yugi siempre en el desayuno? -se pone en pose pensativa mientras trataba de hacer memoria de todas las veces que lo había visto comer para deducir que le gustaría más.

Yugi: pan tostado y huevos...-dijo en un susurro riéndose internamente del humor tan inusual de Yami en esa mañana-

Yami: es cierto...-dijo con una sonrisa- ¿le gustara la mermelada...? -abrió grande sus ojos al percatarse de la presencia del otro.

Yugi: pff...-empezó a reír.

Yami: ¡oye! ¡no me asustes así! -dijo con un leve sonrojo- ¿Qué tanto te ríes? -dijo desviando su mirada un poco avergonzado.

Yugi: lo siento... es que te encuentro muy distinto hoy...-dijo limpiándose una lagrima de tanto reír-

Yami: ¿a qué te refieres?, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? -dijo con un tic en el ojo.

Yugi: un rato... no sabía que te gustaban esas películas, es más, no sabía que te gustaba tanto la televisión.

Yami: ¿eh? -hizo memoria de lo hace un rato y volvió a sonrojarse, pero no perdió su carácter serio al hablarle- no se de que hablas... -se cruza de brazos y mira hacia otro lado.

Yugi: que poco te duro el humor, por cierto... ¿Qué estabas por hacer hace un momento? -le dijo con su angelical sonrisa.

Yami: eh... nada.

Yugi: ¿de verdad? -se para y se coloca detrás de él susurrándole desde atrás- pensé que me ibas a llevar el desayuno a la cama... sería lindo.

Yami: yo...Y-yo...-siente un escalofrío en su espalda al sentir los brazos de Yugi en sus hombros.

Yugi: hay algo que quiero decirte... pero nose como lo vas a tomar...-dice haciendo presión en su agarre.

Yami: ¿por qué?, ¿es algo malo? -dice tratando de ignorar la cercanía del otro.

Yugi: ¿algo malo?, bueno... nose que responderte, porque no estoy seguro si lo es o no.

Yami: entonces -coloca una mano sobre la del otro- solo dime... -por su cabeza pasó lo peor, tal vez si le gustaba Kaiba después de todo y le iba a decir que se iba o pedirle que se fuera.

Yugi: Yami... -apoya la cabeza contra su espalda y Yami se estremece ante el contacto- yo...

Yami: ... -solo siente su corazón latir fuerte y rápido como si lo estuviera escuchando por un enorme parlante-

Yugi: quiero que sepas...-Yami traga con fuerza- que yo...

Yami: ¡Yugi! -dice de repente con una tremenda angustia en su rostro y la voz un poco ronca- antes... quiero decir una cosa.

Yugi: he, si... ¿Qué pasa? -dijo separándose de él.

Yami: es que... -el miedo de que Yugi no lo amara no lo dejaba hablar-

Yugi: Yami... ¿estas bien? -dijo preocupado al ver que solo estaba ahí quieto dándole la espalda-

Yami: yo quiero... -suspira y se da vuelta con una falsa sonrisa manteniendo la calma- prepararte el desayuno.

Yugi: ¿eh? -dijo con una gota deslizándole por atrás, ¿en serio era eso lo tan importante que quería decirle?. Definitivamente estaba raro hoy.

Yami: por favor...-toma sus manos- dime... que te gusta...-dijo esto último con un poco de pesadez, haciendo una leve mueca de disgusto que Yugi no noto.

Yugi: bueno... si es tan importante para ti -sonrió un poco al sentir el calor de las manos del otro y se sonrojó al pensar en esas muestras de afecto que le daba siempre.

Yami: entonces dime...-lo atrae hacia su cuerpo haciéndolo apoyar el rostro en su cuello- ¿que quieres...-coloca una mano detrás de su cabeza para evitar que se separe- que te haga...? -le dijo en un suave susurro con una voz tan varonil que mataría a cualquiera.

Yugi: ah...y-yo...-su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos muy abiertos, ¿estaban hablando de tostadas, verdad?- quiero... -se aferra a la espalda del otro- mmm...-empieza a mover el pie en círculos nerviosamente- un...

Yami: ¿un que? -lo libera un poco de su agarre y le acerca el rostro- no puedo escucharte si me hablas tan bajo -le dice con una voz y una mirada seductora.

Yugi: eh... -ríe nerviosamente- pues... -desvía la mirada- ¿que tal si mejor salimos a algún lugar?

Yami: hmp...-arque una ceja- lo que quieras...-lo suelta y va por sus cosas a la habitación.

Yugi: uf... -respira aliviado y se deja caer al suelo sentado- ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?...-decía aun muy sonrojado al recordar lo cerca que estaban, un segundo mas y no hubiera resistido el besarlo.

Yami: Yugi...-dice apareciendo de nuevo por la puerta- ¿Qué haces? vamos...

Yugi: he, ¡si! -se levanta rápido y sale tras Yami que se estaba riendo- ¿qué?

Yami: nada... eres, muy tierno -sonríe-

Yugi: ya te dije que no soy tierno...-empieza a caminar ocultando su rostro de Yami.

Yami: aunque estés convencido de eso, no voy a cambiar de idea.

Yugi: no me molestes, anoche...-ambos paran de repente al escuchar la palabra.

Yami: ¿a dónde quieres ir? -dijo de forma un poco brusca para evitar que saliera el tema de conversación.

Yugi: eh... hay un lugar nuevo por aquí... sígueme -dijo tomando su mano inconscientemente y empezando a caminar-

Yami: ...esta bien -dijo sonriendo disimuladamente y apretando mas su mano- ''que tonto soy, poner a Yugi en esas situaciones tan incomodas, el es demasiado amable, por eso no me reclama mi comportamiento, estoy seguro... que ha aceptado la propuesta de Kaiba. Debe ser eso lo que quería decirme... Yugi'' -lo mira con un poco de tristeza en el rostro- ''si no fuera tan cobarde, no puedo decirte lo que siento, pero tampoco quiero aceptar la verdad, ¿Qué hago?''-pensó.

Yugi: ''Yami...de seguro te diste cuenta lo que intenté decirte, eres muy listo como para engañarte o intentar ocultarte algo, quieres evitar el tema a toda costa porque no quieres lastimar mis sentimientos porque me quieres mucho pero... no de la forma en que yo te quiero a ti...''-inconscientemente apretaba mas la mano de Yami y aceleraba un poco el paso- ''¿qué haré entonces?...tal vez Kaiba...''-

Yami: ¡Yugi!, me lastimas...-dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿por qué tienes tanta prisa?

Yugi: lo siento...-dice deteniéndose y soltando su mano- es que me puse a pensar en algo...

Yami: ¿estas bien?

Yugi: si, no tiene importancia...-le sonríe falsamente, aunque Yami lo nota- aquí es, por poco y me paso del lugar- dice entrando rápidamente bajo la seria mirada de Yami.

Yami: Yugi...-susurra mientras lo ve-

Yugi: ¿piensas quedarte ahí?

Yami: ''¿por qué será...-piensa mientras lo sigue- ...qué no puedo saber lo que sientes?, tal vez ya perdimos esa conexión tan especial, entonces, ¿Qué hago aquí?''.

Ya estando ambos adentro se sentaron en una mesa para dos personas, el lugar era bastante agradable, la mesa donde estaban ellos se encontraba en un pequeño patio interno, dio la casualidad que eran las únicas personas en esa parte, sillas y mesa de jardín negras, estaban rodeados de hermosas flores, en su mayoría rosas, algunas estatuas y una pequeña fuente, todo bajo el gran techo de vidrio. En resumen, un ambiente bastante romántico, pero para ellos, aunque en el fondo les hubiera gustado que fuera de otra forma, esa atmósfera se tornaba mas bien incómoda ya que ninguno se atrevía a mirarse a la cara por más de un segundo o siquiera a tratar de decir algo, solo bebían de su taza y se sonrojaban un poco de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando escucharon el sonido de un violinista que estaba tocando en el interior...

Yami: bueno...-aun desviaba la mirada- es un lugar muy hermoso... sobre todo esta parte.

Yugi: lo se -dijo mirando alrededor- es muy hermoso, Kaiba me trajo aquí por primera vez...-Yami frunció el seño al escucharlo-

Yami: ya veo... realmente se llevan tan bien ahora. -dijo sin mirarlo aun a los ojos.

Yugi: si, aunque nunca estábamos solos como ahora.

Yami: hmp... ¿qué harás con él?

Yugi: ¿a qué te refieres? -realmente no estaba pensando en eso, pero Yami creía que fingía porque no quería decírselo.

Yami: Yugi... yo estaré de acuerdo con lo que hagas, no tienes que ocultarlo.

Yugi: ¿a qué te refieres?, si es por lo de hace un rato, olvídalo, no tiene importancia...

Yami: no digas eso...-levanta la vista hacia él- todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es importante para mí.

Yugi: por favor no me digas eso...-desvía la mirada.

Yami: ¿por qué?, ¿te molesta que yo lo sepa?

Yugi: ¿lo notaste verdad?

Yami: si te refieres a tu relación con Kaiba, no me molesta nada que te haga feliz, asique descuida... no tengo prejuicios -Yugi abre los ojos un poco sorprendido.

Yugi: ¿pero qué dices? - lo mira arqueando una ceja.

Yami: tonto... yo no soy homofóbico ni nada de eso, asique...-mientras trataba de fingir su conformidad con la ''relación'' de Yugi, es interrumpido por este que empieza a reír- ¿Qué pasa? -lo mira confundido.

Yugi: ¿quién es el tonto, tonto? -sigue riendo ante la media molesta mirada de Yami- ¿en serio pensaste que me iría con Seto?

Yami: pues... no creo que tengan una simple amistad.

Yugi: bueno... estábamos saliendo pero, tuve un cambio de último momento asique no aceptaré su propuesta de que nos casemos...-decía tranquilamente mientras Yami escupe casi todo el contenido de su taza al escuchar esto y le interrumpe-

Yami: ¡¿ibas a casarte?! -le dice asustando a Yugi.

Yugi: e-eh... si, ¿por qué esa cara? dijiste que no tenías prejuicios.

Yami: ¡no es por eso!, ¡eres demasiado joven para casarte! ¿¡en qué estabas pensando?!

Yugi: ¡oye no me grites de esa forma! además, te dije que voy a hacerlo, menos mal que me apoyarías en lo que te dijera.-dice molesto.

Yami: no me eches la culpa, no sabia que era un tema tan... olvídalo, dime la razón -mantenía la compostura pero por dentro estaba gritando de la emoción y riéndose de Kaiba, ahora recuperó la confianza de antes-

Yugi: ya te lo dije el otro día... -toma un poco de su café- estoy enamorado de otra persona.

Yami: oh...-dijo con una sonrisa aunque por dentro su confianza de vuelto había tropezado y hecho pedazos en el piso, ahora sentía a Kaiba con su insoportable risa dentro de la cabeza.

Yugi: pero no te diré de quien todavía... quiero tomarme las cosas con calma y asegurarme de algo antes -decía con una sonrisa cómplice con él mismo-

Yami: bien, cuando llegue el momento házmelo saber.

Yugi: si ese momento llega, créeme, serás el primero en saberlo.

Yami: bueno, creo que debería ser esa persona el primero en saberlo.

Yugi: vaya...-suspira y luego sonríe- ¿no eres tan listo, verdad? -dijo en voz baja-

Yami: ¿qué dices?

Yugi: nada, nada... hablaba solo.

Yami: ¿solo?, ¿es que te aburres tanto conmigo?

Yugi: no digas eso, jamás lo haría -le dedica su sonrisa de ángel-

Yami: Yugi...-toma su mano- yo cuidaré de ti siempre, aunque no quieras...

Yugi: te contradices mucho...-dice sonrojándose.

Yami: cuando se trata de ti, es difícil sentirse de una sola manera.

Yugi: ¿ah si?... gracias -desvía la mirada muy sonrojado, la música de fondo y Yami sujetando su mano mientras lo miraba con esa cara de bobo no le ayudaban mucho a disimular.

Yami: ¿qué pasa? te has callado de repente, ¿te avergüenza que te muestre mi cariño?

Yugi: dime...-lo mira de nuevo- ¿qué tanto me quieres?

Yami: ¿por qué me preguntas eso? es obvio que demasiado...

Yugi: si alguien que quieres tanto como a mi te dice que le gustas...¿Qué harías? -esa pregunta sorprende a Yami.

Yami: pues...-no sabia que decir, ¿a qué venía eso?,¿era una indirecta?, cualquiera le diría que sí, pero ya sacó una conclusión equivocada antes, ¿Qué haría?, sudaba mientras torcía la boca en un gesto de nervios, cuando más tardaba en responder más intensificaba su mirada Yugi sobre él- ''rayos'' -pensó, era uno de esos momentos donde quieres que te trague la tierra, hasta que su mente le respondió, responde una indirecta con otra indirecta.

Yugi: Yami... ¿te sientes bien? -se preocupó al verlo un poco pálido.

Yami: bueno...-recupera su semblante normal- obviamente, si lo quisiera de tal forma...-lo mira de forma que mataría a cualquier fangirl- me enamoraría.

Yugi se queda en blanco al oír esto, seguidamente su corazón empieza a latir muy rápidamente, ¿Era también una indirecta?, ¿Cómo rayos se supone que interprete eso?, después de todo Yami le dejó en claro que apoyaba sus decisiones, osea que no le importaba si se ponía en pareja o no, si no sentía lo mismo que él ¿por qué le decía eso? seguro solo le seguía el juego, ¿eso era para él?, ¿un juego?. Su mirada se oscureció un poco al pensar en eso, ¿Qué tanto lo quería Yami?, no sabia si podía tomarse en serio lo último que le dijo.

Yami: Yugi... ¿qué pasa?

Yugi: nada...-sonrío aunque se notaba que había mucha angustia en su rostro- enseguida vuelvo -se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño.

Yami: bien...-lo siguió con la mirada, realmente no entendía la reacción, o mejor dicho no quería mal interpretarla, ¿quién lo mandaba a ser tan idiota en ese tema? si no tomaba valor iba a perder contra Kaiba o cualquier otro que le de a Yugi el amor que él le estaba ocultando -¡maldición!- dijo entre dientes azotando ambos puños sobre la mesa, realmente había desperdiciado semejante oportunidad.

Mientras tanto en el baño, Yugi se miraba al espejo mientras dejaba sus manos bajo el agua, realmente no sabia que hacer ahí, no quería ir al baño pero... Yami era tan amable y atento con él, casi tanto como Kaiba, aunque pensándolo bien, aunque ya había besado a Kaiba su relación con Yami era más intima en algún sentido, nadie tenia tal confianza con él y lo mismo de parte de Yami, aunque en este momento era el único amigo que tenía cerca, jamás era tan abierto con nadie, le permitía ver todas sus facetas y no le ocultaba nada, siempre lo protegía y demostraba su amor, definitivamente unas actitudes que cualquiera que las supiera pensaría que no es Yami. Sonrió al pensar en eso, Yami siempre buscaba su felicidad, quería atreverse a pensar que era amado por él, ¿por qué no? Después de todo, aunque no lo conocía en ese ambiente, sabía que siempre ponía su felicidad primero que nada y no quería ser una molestia, ni hablar que sabia perfectamente lo tímido que era. Definitivamente tenia buenas razones y las pruebas de ser sobreprotegido de Kaiba, como para creer que era correspondido.

Terminando de ordenar sus ideas de una vez, salió del baño con su humor normal de vuelta, seguiría investigando si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Yami: Yugi...-lo mira preocupado- ¿acaso te has enojado?

Yugi: no, ¿por que debería estarlo? -le dice alegremente.

Yami: bueno, si lo dices asi... -dijo un extrañado por ese cambio de humor repentino.

Yugi: dime Yami...-se sienta de nuevo- ¿estas enamorado?

Yami: ¿qué?, ¿por qué me preguntas esas cosas? -dice nervioso.

Yugi: no es justo que solo tu sepas todo de mí.

Yami: bien, tienes razón...-lo mira durante unos segundos- si hay alguien...

Yugi: ¿quién?

Yami: te lo diré cuando tu me lo digas...-le guiña un ojo.

Yugi: de acuerdo, es justo -suena su celular- disculpa -se levanta y se va unos pasos más allá.

Yami: claro...-disimuladamente se levanta y se pone cerca para escuchar si era quien sospechaba.

Yugi: hola, ¿Quién habla?

Seto: soy yo, Seto.

Yugi: Seto-kun, ¿todo en orden?

Seto: si, llegaré mañana, descuida.

Yugi: que bueno, la verdad... hay algo que tenemos que hablar,pero...

Seto: ¿Qué pasa?

Yugi: debe ser frente a frente.

Seto: esta bien, mañana a las tres estaré en tu casa.

Yugi: no... quiero que nos veamos en el lugar donde te me confesaste, ¿lo recuerdas?

Seto: ¿como olvidarlo?, la primera vez que bese tus labios.

Yugi: no me apenes, ¿te veré ahí?

Seto: por supuesto, en ese restaurante, ¿a qué hora quieres que esté allí?

Yugi: a las ocho en punto, ¿puedes?

Seto: si se trata de ti, por supuesto.

Yugi: bien, nos veremos entonces.

Seto: bien, disculpa,debo colgar ahora.

Yugi: no hay problema, adiós.

Seto: espera...

Yugi: ¿Qué pasa?

Seto: te amo.

Yugi: gracias... nos vemos-cuelga.

Seto: ¿Yugi?...no es la respuesta que esperaba -cuelga.

Yami al escuchar que termina la conversación vuelve rápidamente a su lugar, cuando Yugi llega no sospecha nada.

Yami: ¿todo en orden?

Yugi: si, era Seto, volverá mañana.

Yami: ¿le dirás?

Yugi: si...-se deprime un poco- no quiero hacerle mal.

Yami: pero no puedes hacer algo que no quieres por lástima.

Yugi: lo se...-lo mira y sonría- tengamos una cita.

Yami: ¿mmm? -lo mira sorprendido, ¿había escuchado bien?

Yugi: digo, si quieres. Es que sino sería un fin de semana muy aburrido.

Yami: claro...¿a dónde quieres ir?

Yugi: nose, a recorrer la ciudad todo el día, ¿no quieres? te haría bien ya que nunca la terminaste de conocer.

Yami: tienes razón -dice sonriendo y levantándose- bien, vamos.

Ambos pagan la cuenta y se van del lugar, Yugi camina muy pegado a Yami sujetando su brazo, este solo lo mira con ternura mientras caminan en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Definitivamente habría muchas oportunidades durante todo el día para aprovechar.

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá el próximo si lo voy a hacer más largo.**

**Yami y Yugi se van pasar todo el día juntos. ¿se dirán algo?, ¿Seto se esta haciendo la cabeza?, ¿con quien se encontrarán?... quién sabe...pobres.**

**Bye! espero que les guste, sino, perdonen.**


End file.
